Sombras del Pasado
by Niyuis
Summary: AU. La Cuarta Guerra Ninja acabó, pero no sin un gran sacrificio. Con la pérdida del rubio, los restantes miembros del Equipo 7 son dejados para lidiar con el nuevo mundo sin su luz guía. Y ahora, cinco años después, en medio de conspiraciones, religiosos y mercenarios, un niño rubio y de ojos azules podría ser la clave para devolverles la esperanza en el futuro.
1. capítulo 1

¡Hola a todos! Esta historia ha estado en mi mente por algún tiempo ya y no sé por qué me dieron unas ganas de escribirlo ahora, así que aquí está...Sombras del Pasado.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (Creo...)

**Capítulo 1**: Introduciendo a los remanentes del Equipo 7

En la vida no siempre hay finales felices, y mucho menos después de una guerra. Lo único seguro es que todo cambia.

Algunos quizás se sientan victoriosos sólo por haber sobrevivido, otros podrían sentir que lo han perdido todo, pero sin importa qué tipo de persona fuera, la guerra los marcaba a todos de una manera u otra.

Un ejemplo era la persona que estaba parada frente a la piedra de los héroes, cubierta de pies a cabezas por una capa negra y usando una máscara de porcelana blanca con la forma de una babosa*.

Su quietud podría hacerla pasar como una estatua ante cualquiera que la viera, pues ni siquiera era posible detectar movimiento en su pecho como signo de que estuviera respirando.

Unos minutos más tarde, aquella persona enmascarada desaparecía, dejando unas hojas revoloteando de forma circular en el lugar donde había estado parada.

Lejos de aquel lugar, adentrándose en la aldea y llegando al pie de la montaña donde los rostros de todos los Hokages que había tenido la aldea oculta entre las hojas se encontraban tallados, se hallaba uno de los principales edificios de la aldea, la mansión Hokage*.

En su interior, en la oficina donde el líder de la aldea trabajaba, estaba el Rokudaime Hokage* sentado de espaldas a su escritorio. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba contemplando la aldea usando el gran ventanal, pero aquellas risitas repetidas que venían de su posición podían dar otra idea.

—Hokage-sama —saludó una voz con monotonía.

El Rokudaime detuvo cualquier actividad que estuviera ocasionando esas risitas y se volteó a ver a un ANBU arrodillado frente a su escritorio, en un espacio donde antes no había nadie.

—Babosa-chan —contestó el Hokage con un tono emocionado al verlo—, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—La misión terminó con éxito —respondió simplemente.

—Verdad, la misión —dicho esto, el Hokage se rascó la nuca con su mano libre y dio unas risas nerviosas—. Pensé que venías a ver a este pobre y solitario Hokage.

El ANBU no dijo nada ante la despreocupada e infantil actitud de su Hokage, sólo lo miró de soslayo antes de desaparecer de la habitación con una pequeña explosión de humo.

—Babosa-chan es tan cruel, ni siquiera vino a verme en persona —se lamentó el Hokage dejando un pequeño libro naranja sobre la mesa y tomando la carpeta negra que el ANBU babosa dejó.

Su ojo se desvió antes de leer el contenido, hacia una fotografía enmarcada que yacía a un lado de su escritorio, fuera del papeleo apilado organizadamente en su centro. Era una foto vieja, de tiempos más felices. En ella estaba él, antes de ser Hokage, y su primer y único grupo genin antes de la separación.

El Rokudaime se quedó un momento con la vista fija en la foto, recordando viejos tiempos, sobre cómo todo había terminado de esa manera.

En otro lugar de la aldea, en cierto restaurante de nombre Ichiraku, un hombre joven de cabellos negros un poco puntiagudos comía un tazón de ramen en silencio, mientras escuchaba a los demás consumidores hablando animadamente.

Esta persona vestía con unos pantalones largos ninjas* negros, con su estuche de armas en un lado, y una camisa de manga larga azul. Pero lo más destacable de su atuendo era el símbolo en su espalda, una especie de abanico de papel, seccionado en dos, con la parte superior de un color rojo y la parte inferior más el mango de blanco.

Como era su costumbre, al terminar su tazón de ramen deposito el dinero correspondiente en la mesa y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza del dueño y su hija.

Sus piernas recorrieron las calles lentamente, dejando que sus ojos miraran la aldea, tal gloriosa como la recordaba en su niñez.

Logró llegar en menos de una hora al campo de entrenamiento siete, encontrándolo vacío. Con apenas una mirada curiosa, decidió subirse a la rama de uno de los árboles y leer de su libro Icha Icha mientras esperaba.

Pasaron muchos minutos antes de que captara el sonido de voces aproximarse. Con deliberada lentitud cerró su libro y se mantuvo escondido, esperando el momento apropiado para aparecerse.

—¿Ven lo que les dije? ¡Nuestro sensei aún no llega! —Exclamó uno de los tres chicos que entraban al campo de entrenamiento.

—Eso no significa que debamos estar llegando tarde Makoto-kun —le regañó débilmente la única chica entre los tres.

—¿Qué más da? —Opinó el tercero cruzándose de brazos.

—No seas aguafiestas Sora-chan, sensei siempre llega tarde —su compañero respondió con una gran sonrisa, emocionado porque su plan de llegar tarde, pero no tan tarde como su sensei usualmente llegaba, había funcionado—. Eso significa que puedo dormir un poco más a partir de ahora.

—Holgazán —le reprochó Sora.

—Así nunca lograrás vencerme —le retó su otro compañero, que tenía otros planes para usar ese tiempo que antes se desperdiciaba esperando a que su sensei se apareciera.

—¿Es eso un reto Ryunosuke? —Preguntó Makoto tronándose los dedos.

—Me alegra saber que se están divirtiendo tanto.

Los tres saltaron de la sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su sensei y verlo parado detrás de ellos con aire aburrido, como si llevara horas esperándolos, cuando ni un minuto atrás nadie estaba ahí.

—¡Llegas tarde sensei! —Makoto fue el primero en salir de su asombro, rápidamente reclamándole para aparentar normalidad.

—¿Es así? —Preguntó con aire inocente, aunque los tres genin podían sentir un tono de amenaza oculto que pronto los tuvo sudando frío.

—¡Cla-claro que es así! —Makoto tartamudeó un poco con su respuesta por lo nervioso que estaba, los otros dos se quedaron callados tragando saliva.

—¿Sora? —se dirigió al único miembro femenino de su equipo.

—¡Lo siento sensei, la verdad es que acabamos de llegar! —Reveló finalmente, incapaz de seguir mintiéndole a su sensei. Los otros dos la miraron asustados.

—Me alegro de que hayan sido honestos conmigo —declaró el sensei curvando sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa, los genin se relajaron, soltando suspiros de alivio al pensar que no serían castigados—. Y ahora como castigo, los tres darán la vuelta al campo de entrenamiento 50 veces sobre sus manos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Se escucharon tres gritos incrédulos.

—¿A qué esperan?

Con una sola mirada, los tres se apresuraron a realizar el ejercicio. Makoto quejándose de la injusticia del asunto, y sus dos compañeros fulminándolo con la mirada por haberlos convencido de llegar tarde ese día.

En cuanto a su sensei, este simplemente volvió a su lugar sobre la rama de uno de los árboles, se sentó cómodamente y sacó su libro para seguir leyendo.

**Fin del Capítulo 1.**

***1-**No sé si exista tan cosa como una máscara en forma de babosa, pero hagamos de cuenta que sí...  
***2**-En muchas lugares veo que le llaman La Torre del Hokage y realmente no sé cuál sea el correcto.  
***3-**Sexto Hokage. Me preguntó si debería quedarme con la terminología completamente en español o poner algunas palabras conocidas en "japonés".  
***4-**Como los pantalones de Kakashi lol

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado.  
¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Capítulo 2

A partir de ahora, cada capítulo estará escrito desde el punto de vista individual de cada uno de los tres protagonistas introducidos en el capítulo anterior.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 2**: Entre babosas y ojos azules.

De nuevo, otro fracaso.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había explorado el área en busca de señales, pero a pesar de no hallar nunca nada, se rehusaba a perder la esperanza. Algún día lo encontraría.

A diferencia de los demás, ella aún no se rendía.

A diferencia de los demás, ella sabía que no estaba muerto.

No sabía cómo ni sabía por qué, sólo lo presentía. Y no podía evitar aferrarse a ese presentimiento.

Cinco años atrás, Naruto Uzumaki había desaparecido de sus vidas sin dejar rastro alguno. Y con él Madara Uchiha.

Había sido el fin de la guerra, el inicio de una era de paz sin precedentes. Por primera vez, las cinco grandes naciones ninja habían puesto sus diferencias a un lado y cooperado para encaminar al devastado mundo hacía la recuperación.

Todo gracias a una persona. Una persona que para miles había sido declarado muerto y por consiguiente no podría ver los frutos de su arduo trabajo.

Después de cinco años, sus camaradas y compañeros creían que necesitaba dejar ir el pasado, tal como ellos habían hecho. Muchos le habían reclamado que no era saludable lo que estaba haciendo, y que terminaría lastimándose en el camino.

Su único consuelo estaba en el Hokage, en su antiguo sensei Kakashi Hatake, que compartía su mismo sentir. Pero incluso él estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de que fuera a volver.

—_Sé lo que haces, sé que después de completar cada misión vuelves al lugar de la última batalla a buscarlo_ —le había dicho el Hokage una vez con voz apagada, mientras le entregaba el reporte de la misión—. _No te diré nada por ahora, pero no puedes continuar con esa costumbre para siempre._

Quizás tuviera razón, pero mientras pudiera hacerlo, planeaba desviarse del camino de regreso a la aldea para buscar pistas cada vez que saliera en una misión, siempre después de completarla para no faltar a su deber y que los demás le reclamaran después. Por esa simple razón se había unido a los ANBU, y por esa razón le gustaba trabajar sola.

De ese modo el contenido de sus misiones era ultrasecreta, sin tiempo estimado de vuelta a la aldea. Podía estar fuera todo el tiempo que quisiera y nadie la cuestionaría. Sólo el Hokage y el Comandante de los ANBU sabían de sus pequeñas escapadas, y mientras completara con éxito la misión ellos no le dirían nada.

En esta ocasión no podía darse el lujo de estar mucho tiempo fuera, pues al terminar su misión tenía que reunirse con el equipo que escoltaba al Kazekage a la aldea en el borde del país del fuego y acompañarlos.

Quizás el Hokage pensaba que dos jonin y sus respectivos equipos genin no serían suficientes para escoltar al Kazekage hacia La Hoja, y decidió enviar un ANBU. A ella específicamente. O quizás sólo quería fastidiarla un poco.

Sabiendo esto, logró completar su misión más rápido de lo previsto y había tenido tiempo de buscar.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los signos del alba, y supo que había valido la pena correr toda la noche porque logró llegar a tiempo para reunirse con el líder de la escolta, Shikamaru Nara.

El viaje de regreso ocurrió sin problemas, ella siempre manteniéndose en las sombras y vigilando todo.

Cuando cruzaron las puertas de Konoha, sus ojos se encontraron con un equipo genin particular, con uno de sus miembros cargando un gato inconsciente y quejándose sonoramente. Detrás de ellos iba su sensei, con una mano en el bolsillo y el otro sosteniendo un libro.

A juzgar por la dirección en la que caminaban, se dirigían al mismo lugar que ellos, la mansión del Hokage. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se dieron cuenta que un grupo numeroso estaba detrás de ellos, se detuvieron para dejar que los alcanzaran.

—Shikamaru, Lee —les saludó el sensei guardando su libro—. Kazekage-sama, Temari, Kankuro.

Por último, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, pero no le dijo nada, sólo hizo un movimiento imperceptible de cabeza.

—¡Qué vigoroso encontrarte a ti y a tus estudiantes realizando misiones en un día tan hermoso como este!

—Sasuke —respondió Shikamarum, hablando por encima de la bestia verde de la juventud. El Kazekage y sus hermanos, que le servían de escolta personal, sólo dieron un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

Mientras este intercambio formal ocurría con los adultos, los genin se saludaban con entusiasmo entre sí, conversando animadamente durante todo el camino, compensando el silencio de los adultos.

El ANBU los siguió, siempre en las sombras, hasta la oficina del Hokage, donde los jonin y sus genin se retiraron y el Rokudaime saludó al Kazekage y sus hermanos con entusiasmo.

—Me alegro que hayan tenido un viaje sin problemas, con esta repentina ola de ataques por mercenarios me temía que algo pasara —Les comentó el Hokage congenialmente , su único ojo visible mostrando alegría.

—Ni siquiera los mercenarios son tan idiotas para tirar sus vidas por una estupidez como atacarnos —sentenció Kankuro con altanería.

—_No, sí lo son_ —pensó el ANBU recordando su misión.

—Kakashi-san —comenzó a decir seriamente el Kazekage con su vista clavada en el lugar donde el ANBU se ocultaba—, no creo que sea necesario que un ANBU nos proteja, mis hermanos y yo somos perfectamente capaces de cuidarnos.

—Tienes razón —río un poco el Hokage, recordando que su homólogo no le agradaba la idea de ser observado constantemente—. Babosa-chan.

El ANBU babosa pareció estar desprendiéndose de la pared antes de arrodillarse frente al Hokage y dar un asentimiento, dando a entender que había entendido la orden. Con un levantamiento del viento el ANBU desapareció, dejando unas hojas danzando en el lugar donde se encontraba. Todo el tiempo sintiendo esos penetrantes ojos verdes clavados con intensidad en su persona.

Apareció de nuevo sobre la cabeza de piedra del cuarto Hokage, viendo toda la aldea y comparando los cambios que se le habían hecho con la imagen de su infancia.

La aldea había crecido, sus edificios fortificados y modernizados, abriéndose paso hacia la nueva era.

Su mente la llevó en contra de su voluntad a recordar las palabras del mercenario ninja que había eliminado en su misión.

—_Nosotros los ninjas vivimos para la guerra y para los conflictos. En una era de paz no hay lugar para los ninjas. ¿Crees que le estás haciendo un gran favor al mundo al matarme? —_En ese momento comenzó a reír cruelmente_—. No, tiraría mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces si con eso contribuyo a preservar nuestro modo de vida, y no so y el único. Los ninjas somos asesinos, ¡la paz y los ninjas no se mezclan!_

En ese momento había tenido suficiente de sus palabras y lo había matado, tal y como se le había ordenado, rescatando a la hija del Daimyo* del país del fuego.

¿Tendría razón? ¿Cuántos más pensaban como aquel lunático?

Decidiendo que no había razón para preocupar su mente con esos pensamientos, y menos cuando llevaba cuatro días sin dormir, emprendió el camino de vuelta a su apartamento. Al día siguiente tenía que volver al hospital y llenar una montaña de papeleo que seguro la estaba esperando.

Por ahora un poco de descanso no le caería mal, después de todo no era una máquina.

En eso pensaba mientras pasaba por el distrito comercial cuando algo le llamó la atención y la detuvo en el techo de algún edificio desconocido.

Era un niño, de cabello rubio, que corría entre la multitud, aparentemente perseguido por un hombre calvo y cuerpo voluminoso, sujetando un rodillo de amasar por encima de su cabeza.

Tenía una debilidad con los niños, y trataba de ayudarlos cuando tuvieran problemas, como una especie de compensación por su ignorancia hacia sus compañeros cuando era niña.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, siguió al niño, que para ese momento había corrido hacia un callejón sin salida y el hombre calvo estaba por atraparlo.

—¡Pequeño mocoso, te enseñaré a no robarme! —Gritó el calvito con furia, acercándose lentamente y alzando su rodillo para atacar al niño.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Le preguntó el ANBU calmadamente, apareciéndose a su lado sin que se diera cuenta y casi dándole un infarto.

—¡Señor ninja! —Exclamó al ver su atuendo, repentinamente nervioso—. Ese ladronzuelo de ahí se ha estado robando mis panes.

El ANBU bajó la cabeza, estudiando al niño de cabellos rubios que estaba frentes a ellos sentado contra la pared y abrazado a sus piernas, temblando notoriamente. Una viga mediana de pan se podía ver entre sus brazos.

A continuación volteó a ver al panadero, entregándole unos billetes, suficientes para cubrir al menos unas diez vigas de pan.

—¿Será esto suficiente para cubrir todos los panes que se ha llevado? —Preguntó sin realmente esperar una respuesta. Tan pronto le entregó el dinero se encaminó al niño con pasos lentos, ignorando al panadero y su existencia.

—S…sí —Tartamudeó el panadero antes de salir corriendo, de vuelta a su negocio.

Cuando estuvo más cerca del niño, el ANBU se arrodilló junto a él. El pequeño tenía los párpados apretados fuertemente, con unas cuentas lágrimas escapándose, pero sin hacer ningún sonido.

—No tengas miedo, puedes quedarte con el pan —le dijo con una voz suave, tratando de que confiara en ella.

El pequeño siguió con los ojos cerrando y temblando. Babosa frunció el seño detrás de su máscara, normalmente un niño habría abierto los ojos si su único miedo fuera que le arrebataran el pan y ser castigado.

—No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada malo —siguió intentando, pero el niño se negaba a escucharla—. _¿Será la máscara?_

Con una suavidad que un ANBU no debería mostrar, tomó su mentón con una mano impregnada con chakra tranquilizador para elevarlo un poco y estudiar esas facciones que le resultaban familiares.

El niño dejó de temblar inmediatamente y la miró intensamente con esos ojos azules aterradoramente conocidos.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda y sintió como se le detenía la respiración.

**Fin del Capítulo 2.**

Vaya, es la primera vez que escribo utilizando este formato lol

Bien, qué decir. En el capítulo pasado no mencioné nombres a propósito para que ustedes mismos descubrieran de quiénes se trataba. Sin tienen alguna duda al respecto, pronto les iré revelando quiénes son.

¡Y otra cosa que casi olvido! No sé por qué la forma en la que planeas una historia no siempre resulta ser la misma en que la escribes. Lo digo porque a medida que escribía esto me desviaba ligeramente de la trama original que tenía en mi mente. Y con respecto a Naruto, ¿qué decir lol? Originalmente lo iba a matar, pero no podía ser tan horrible con mi personaje favorito…

Eso es todo por ahora (a no ser que se me olvide algo más…). ¡Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo en leer, principalmente a aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios! Me hacen inmensamente feliz ^^.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**1*- Daimyo**: Señor Feudal.


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 3**: Rompiendo la rutina

Aquel día había empezado con normalidad.

Se levantó antes del alba, se aseó y desayuno antes de salir de su apartamento y dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento siete encubierto por el manto de la oscuridad.

Era su hora predilecta para entrenar.

Para cuando se acercaban las ocho de la mañana, detenía su entrenamiento y se escondía a la espera de que sus estudiantes llegaran.

Como siempre, la primera en llegar era Sora. Y como era su costumbre, se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol visible para todo el que llegara, sacaba un grueso libro de su mochila y empezaba a leer mientras esperaba a sus compañeros.

Sora era su estudiante más obediente y aplicada, pensaba que el conocimiento era una importante herramienta para un ninja y por eso se dedicaba a memorizar todos los libros de la biblioteca. Pero no sólo eso, era una maestra del taijutsu pues su padre la había entrenado desde muy joven en esa área, con la esperanza de que pudiera cumplir su sueño de ser reconocido por Rock Lee, a quien él admiraba profundamente por su duro trabajo.

Por fortuna Sora no había heredado ese fanatismo, no creía poder soportarlo si comenzaba a gritar sobre el poder de la juventud y usaba spandex verdes como él.

No pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo de tal sólo pensarlo, tenía suficiente con Maito Gai, Rock Lee y el padre de Sora para durarle una vida. Ni siquiera se imaginó posible que tuvieran un fan tan intenso como el señor Aoyama.

Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y la siguió observando. Sora sabía lo básico de genjutsu y un poco por encima del promedio sobre ninjutsu. No estaba mal, pero aún podía mejorar mucho antes de que tomara los exámenes chunin.

El segundo en llegar fue Ryunosuke, quien se acercó a Sora para saludarla y sentarse a su lado, recostándose contra el árbol con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y mirando al cielo.

Ryunosuke se había graduado como el mejor de su clase, excedía en ninjutsu y genjutsu, pero aún tenía un gran camino que recorrer en el taijutsu.

Era el más callado de los tres, sumamente precavido, le gustaba analizar las cosas y meditarlas antes de actuar. Esa actitud podía ser buena para mantenerlo fuera de problemas, pero el nivel que Ryunosuke demostraba lo hacía tomar decisiones demasiado tarde, y algún día podía terminar matándolo.

Al menos estaba haciendo progreso reduciendo ese hábito suyo, surgido como consecuencia de la muerte de su padre antes de que entrara en la academia. Esperaba reducirlo a un margen donde no le ocasionara problemas antes de que tomaran sus exámenes chunin.

El último en llegar fue Makoto, quien se dirigió inmediatamente con su equipo. A diferencia de ellos, él no se sentó, se mantuvo parado con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y saludó a cada uno con entusiasmo.

Makoto era el más impulsivo, actitud que se balanceaba bien con la precavida de Ryunosuke. Siempre mostraba mucho entusiasmo, pero no le gustaba mucho seguir las reglas y a veces le encantaba hacerle bromas a la gente. Su taijutsu y ninjutsu estaban por encima del promedio, mientras que su genjutsu era bastante impresionante. También era el único de los tres que practicaba Kenjutsu, pues su padre era un samurái retirado que le había enseñado con la esperanza de que siguiera su mismo camino.

Los tres hacían un gran equipo, sus habilidades se balanceaban entre sí. El Hokage había sabido muy bien cómo emparejarlos. Y el hecho de haberle asignado precisamente a él ese equipo daba cuenta de sus maquinaciones, porque él no era ciego y podía ver las similitudes entre el equipo genin al que perteneció antes y el equipo genin que lideraba ahora.

Decidiendo que había sido suficiente tiempo de espera, se apareció frente a ellos en una nube de humo con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Llegas tarde sensei! —Le reclamó Makoto al verlo, con un dedo acusatorio. Los otros dos sólo suspiraron y se pusieron de pie, dejando a un lado lo que estaban haciendo.

—No, es que ustedes llegaron muy temprano —respondió sin inmutarse, curvando sus labios de una forma parecida a una sonrisa pero que sólo lograba sacar de quicio a los demás.

—Esa respuesta no tiene sentido sensei —habló Sora, sabiendo que si hubieran llegado tarde el sensei los castigaría.

—¿Y eso les sorprende? —Les preguntó entonces, sabiendo cuál sería sus respuestas.

Sora sólo suspiró, Ryunosuke negó con la cabeza y Makoto se encogió de hombros. No les sorprendía en lo absoluto.

—Bien, ya que eso está aclarado, vamos a solicitar una misión —declaró, dirigiéndose hacia la mansión del Hokage con sus genin siguiéndolo, e ignorando las súplicas de Makoto para que les permitiera tomar una misión de rango C.

Al final seleccionó otra misión de rango D, para mala suerte de sus genin, que se quejaron elocuentemente, siendo Makoto el más vocal de los tres.

Al menos deberían agradecerle que no los mandara a buscar a Tora II, ¿o era Tora III? Cual sea que haya sido el nombre del gato que se escapó otra vez.

No sabía cómo la dueña los domesticaba, pero esos gatos eran unos viciosos agresivos y escurridizos. Por suerte le había enseñado a su equipo a cómo sedarlo para que se mantuviera tranquilo mientras lo transportaban de vuelta con su dueña.

Mientras sus tres genin reparaban el jardín de una señora que unos vándalos arruinaron, él descansaba sobre el techo de la casa más cercana leyendo su libro Icha Icha entretenidamente.

Y como era costumbre, al terminar de su misión, que usualmente lograban para antes de las 12 cuando era rango D, los despedía para que fueran a almorzar y se reunieran de nuevo a la 1 para entrenar.

Mientras sus genin se dispersaban, cada uno tomando un camino diferente, él tomaba el camino hacia Ichiraku ramen. Un hábito que le recordaba a Naruto, su forma de preservar su recuerdo.

Para la 1 ya estaba de vuelta en el campo de entrenamiento siete, oculto y esperando a sus genin. Los tres creían que siempre llegaba tarde al entrenamiento, cuando en verdad siempre llegaba a tiempo pero se mantenía escondido para ver cómo interactuaban y creaban lazos fuera de obligación al equipo, sin las presiones que su presencia podría causarles.

Los tres llegaron a tiempo, luego de los dos últimos escarmientos que les había dado por llegar tarde, los tres habían empezado a sospechar que él los vigilaba, o al menos tenía una forma de saber cuándo ellos llegaban.

Los observó desde su escondite, complacido por lo que veía. Tanto Makoto como Ryunosuke se habían unido para pelear contra Sora usando sólo taijutsu. Ella se defendía bastante bien de los dos, al mismo tiempo que les daba consejos para mejorar sus habilidades.

Habían recorrido un largo camino desde que se convirtieron en un equipo, unos seis meses atrás más o menos, y su trabajo en equipo había crecido bastante. Ya podía dejar de llegar tarde a propósito y pasar al segundo nivel de su método de enseñanza.

Con ese plan en mente, se apareció ante ellos sólo una hora después, cuando usualmente tardaba dos horas.

—¡Llegas tarde sensei! —Saltó Makoto inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie de un salto, pues había estado acostado en el suelo descansando.

—¿En serio? Ni me había fijado en la hora —Le respondió impasible, ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Makoto se cruzó de brazos y aparto la vista, bufando molesto por la actitud de su sensei. Ryunosuke y Sora mientras tanto se pararon también, esperando que comenzara el entrenamiento de su sensei.

El entrenamiento de ese día consistió en mandarlos a dar 20 vueltas al lago sin tocar tierra firme en ningún momento, lo que significaba que debían corre sobre la superficie del agua. Teniendo el lago un diámetro de 1 kilómetro, estarían corriendo un total de 62.8 kilómetros aproximadamente. Buenos números para incrementar sus reservas de chakra y su resistencia.

Los vio correr por unos minutos, antes de irse a sentar bajo la sombra de un árbol a leer su libro. Sabía que eso les molestaba, y cuando Makoto le llamó holgazán se limitó a saludarlo perezosamente con su mano libre.

Pasó una hora sin incidentes, hasta ese momento su día había salido como todos los demás. Pero todo cambió cuando sintió una presencia conocida, pero no bienvenida cerca de su posición.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo ANBU? —Preguntó calmadamente, sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

—Hokage-sama solicita su presencia inmediata —Respondió cortante el ANBU, desapareciendo tras dar el mensaje.

Frunció el ceño confundido, ¿para qué lo querría ver Kakashi?

Cerró su libro de un golpe y fue a donde su equipo para decirles que había sido invocado por el Hokage y que a pesar de no estar en las cercanías debían completar su entrenamiento antes de poder irse. A pesar de sus reclamos, sabía que obedecerían la orden. Y sin más, se fue hacia la Mansión del Hokage.

En el edificio, saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a todo el que lo reconocía en su camino a la oficina del Hokage. El hecho de que nadie lo detuviera significa que habían sido informados de su llegada.

Cuando entró en la oficina, no se esperó ver a los otros dos ocupantes.

Algo seriamente extraño estaba pasando.

—Sasuke, me alegro que pudieras unírtenos tan pronto —lo recibió el Hokage, que por la forma de su ojo podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo detrás de su máscara.

—Hokage-sama —le hizo una pequeña reverencia, pues no podía darse el lujo de faltarle el respeto a la máxima autoridad de la aldea en frente de dos ANBU, uno de los cuales era el comandante.

—¿Puedo saber para qué he sido llamado? —Estaba verdaderamente curioso, tanto por la repentina llamada como por la presencia de dos ANBU en la oficina del Hokage al momento del llamado. No había recibido este tipo de invocación desde que decidieron ponerle un equipo genin y se dio de baja momentánea de los ANBU.

—Toma asiento Sasuke —sugirió el Hokage sin cambiar su expresión, aunque podía notar un tono cansado escondido debajo de esa superficial muestra de normalidad y alegría.

Con desconfianza miró el asiento vacío que quedaba, justo al lado del ANBU con la máscara de babosa. El otro ANBU, con máscara de león estaba de pie, recostado contra la pared detrás del Hokage y con los brazos cruzados.

Podía sentir los ojos de ambos clavándole un hoyo en su persona, esperando que hiciera algo impredecible para tener una excusa de herirlo o matarlo.

Con desgana, se sentó y miró al Hokage expectante. Este sólo le entregó una foto de un niño de cabello rubio y unos ojos azules que le resultaron terriblemente familiares. Por poco suelta la foto y expresa su sorpresa ante el parecido con Naruto, pero se contuvo a tiempo y miró interrogante al Rokudaime, quien lo había estado mirando con curiosidad.

—Hace dos días Babosa-chan encontró este niño. En ese momento era perseguido por un panadero por robarle pan —empezó a contar sin más preámbulos—. Babosa-chan solucionó el asunto sin problemas y se acercó al niño para hacerle unas preguntas. El niño había estado temblando, pero en cuanto Babosa-chan lo tocó con su mano rodeado de chakra tranquilizador, el niño se congeló y la miró con familiaridad en sus ojos.

Sasuke sólo alzó la ceja ante la información, sin entender muy bien a dónde quería llegar con su relato.

—Babosa-chan lo llevó a su apartamento para que pudiera bañarse y comer algo porque la ropa que usaba estaba toda sucia y se le notaba que estaba muriendo de hambre. En todo ese tiempo Babosa-chan le hacía preguntas, pero el niño no respondía, sólo la miraba sin entender. Fue después que se dio cuenta que el niño no podía hablar. No le encontró ningún trauma en sus cuerdas vocales así que Babosa-chan piensa que puede ser algo psicológico.

Seguía sin entender por qué le habían llamado, si de lo único que le habían estado hablando era este extraño niño. Admitía que tenía un parecido con Naruto, pero no había forma de que fuera él.

—Ayer Ino-chan examinó al niño para ver si era posible ver sus recuerdos y descubrir quién era y de dónde venía —el Hokage hizo una pausa, mirando la carpeta negra que sostenía en una mano y una foto que sostenía en la otra—. Vino como una sorpresa cuando descubrimos que Ino-chan no podía ver nada más que densa neblina en la mente del niño. Y por si fuera poco no hay ningún dato de este niño en la aldea, no hay acta de nacimiento, no hay registro de llegada a la aldea, nadie sabe de dónde vino y mucho menos quién es. Es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada un día.

—Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver esto conmigo —inquirió aún curioso, se notaba que estaban manejando la situación bastante bien, así que para qué lo necesitaban.

—Necesitamos que te unas al equipo de investigación para descubrir la identidad de este niño —le explicó el Hokage—. Y como esto es un asunto secreto, tendrás que hacerlo como un ANBU.

—Aún no responden mi pregunta. ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque eras del equipo siete —respondió esta vez el ANBU a su lado, su tono indiferente—. Y hasta ahora, el niño ha demostrado reconocer y confiar en todos los miembros del antiguo equipo siete y nadie más.

—Ustedes creen que ese niño es Naruto, ¿no es así? —Preguntó, aún no del todo convencido pero sabiendo que no obtendría nada más de ellos.

Ningún afirmó o negó su declaración. Kakashi sólo le entregó la otra foto que había estado sosteniendo.

Sasuke lo tomó con su mano libre, este era una foto de Naruto cuando era niño. Comparó ambas fotos y descubrió que los dos se veían idénticos, la única diferencia era que el niño misterioso no tenía las marcas características de Naruto en su mejilla y que su rostro expresaba nada, mientras que la foto del pequeño Naruto este sonreía ampliamente.

—No hay forma posible en que este niño pueda ser Naruto —declaró nuevamente.

—Nadie dijo que lo fuera, pero debes haberte dado cuenta que el parecido es demasiado para ser simple coincidencia —le retó el ANBU Babosa con un deje de fastidio en la voz.

—Podría ser su hijo, parece tener la edad adecuada —sugirió encogiéndose de hombros. Era una posibilidad después de todo.

—¿Y cómo explicas que sus ojos brillen de reconocimiento cada vez que ve a uno de nosotros, o que no haya rastro alguno de su existencia hasta hace unos días?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, ¿por qué tanta vehemencia en contra de la posibilidad de que fuera hijo de Naruto?

—Quizás alguien le estuvo hablando de nosotros y enseñándole fotos, y sobre cómo llegó aquí de la nada, alguien probablemente lo infiltró en la aldea.

—Hemos buscado en todas partes, no hay posibilidad de que alguien simplemente lo infiltrara en la aldea y lo dejara por su cuenta así nada más.

—¡Quizás simplemente lo dejaron con la esperanza de que muriera!

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Ahora estaba molesta, y sólo su autocontrol le impedía agredirlo, pues estaban en la oficina del Hokage—. ¡Las piezas no concuerdan! Hay algo, una razón por la que este niño está aquí y yo creo que él es la clave para encontrar a Naruto.

—¡¿Hasta cuándo seguirás aferrándote a su recuerdo?! —Preguntó molesto también—. Es hora de dejar atrás el pasado, si sigues soñando despierta te estás cegándote a la realidad.

—¡NO! ¡Tú eres el que está cegado a la realidad porque siempre fuiste un pesimista. Nunca pudiste ver lo mejor de las cosas. Y por eso estás en la situación que estás!

En algún punto de la discusión el ANBU Babosa se había quitado la máscara y ahora lo veía con unos ojos verdes llenos de furia. Sus dientes apretados casi dolorosamente y sus manos también.

Cansado, furioso, agitado y un mar de emociones más. Sasuke se levantó bruscamente, y se giró hacia el Hokage para devolverle las fotos, encontrándolo absorto en un libro Icha Icha e ignorándolos. Frunciendo el ceño, dejó las fotos en su escritorio y estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando Kakashi le tendió el fólder negro sin mirarlo.

Cierto, estaba en una misión y necesitaba leer los detalles para ponerse al día.

—Cuando conozcas al niño entenderás —fueron las últimas y enigmáticas palabras del Hokage.

Tomando la carpeta se fue de la habitación sin decir nada más. Sintiendo todo el tiempo los ojos fulminantes de su antigua compañera y los analizantes del comandante ANBU.

No entendía por qué seguía aferrada a una tonta ilusión. Todos habían estado ahí cuando ocurrió la explosión de luz que engulló el campo de batalla completo y los cegó por minutos. Cuando la Tierra tembló, el cielo se lleno de nubes negras que comenzaron a llorar y a lanzar sus berrinches eléctricos, con un viento aullante en medio de todo. Estaban ahí cuando la luz subsidió y desapareció, y con ella todo rastro de Naruto Uzumaki y Madara Uchiha.

Y sobre todo, Sakura había estado ahí para las secuelas, para recoger a los muertos y sanar a los heridos, para buscar en los escombros cualquier rastro del rubio, para encontrar los restos de la ropa de Madara llena de mucha sangre y vísceras.

Y había continuado yendo, en las posteriores misiones de reconocimiento y búsqueda, siempre volviendo con las manos vacías.

Así que no entendía de dónde venía tanta motivación.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado hasta la piedra de los héroes. Había perdido rastro del tiempo y la realidad, porque todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, con el cielo cubierto de nubes grises y el Sol ocultándose para señalizar el final de otro día.

Miró el fólder que estaba en sus manos y lo abrió, todo lo que habían dicho y algo más estaba ahí, como por ejemplo que el niño tenía muy bajas reservas de chakra, insuficientes para optar por una vida ninja en el futuro. Cerrándolo, puso su mano libre en su cuello, donde un pequeño collar plateado descansaba. Parecía completamente inofensivo, pero la realidad era que en su cara interior tenía grabado unos sellos que al activarse inyectarían una sustancia a su torrente sanguíneo capaz de paralizarlo y en el peor de los casos matarlo.

Usarlo había sido requisito para mantenerse con vida, ¿pues quién en su sano juicio confiaría en un ninja renegado que salió a ayudarles en la gran batalla final y que aún no pagaba por sus crímenes?

Al menos ahora tenía más libertad y había podido regresar a ser un ninja.

Recordaba con nitidez cómo había sido los últimos cinco años para él. Después de la batalla, uno de los temas a tratar era qué hacer con él y Kakashi, que recientemente había sido nombrado Rokudaime Hokage, había logrado sorprendentemente, aún no sabía cómo, que le dieran la oportunidad de volver a la aldea y dejarles a los ninjas de Konoha la manera de lidiar con el problema.

Los primeros seis meses la había pasado en una celda mientras decidían qué hacer. En ese momento ya le habían puesto el collar y explicado que si intentaba forzarlo para quitárselo, los sellos se activarían solos. Pero no contentos con el collar le pusieron además un sello en su espalda para limitar su chakra.

Después de esos seis meses lo sacaron de la celda y lo pusieron en arresto domiciliario. Quizás creían que esa era la forma de hacerlo pagar, en parte al menos, por lo que había hecho.

Al año le dieron libertad condicional, con un período de prueba de un año para determinar si podía volver a ser un ninja de la hoja.

Sin exagerar, su conducta había sido impecable en ese año y pronto se vio de nuevo como un ninja activo de la hoja, llevando en su frente el hitai-ate* que una vez había despreciado.

En otro año había ascendido a chunin y jonin, además de ingresado a ANBU. Por un año y seis meses cumplió misiones, en algunos casos en compañía cercana de Sakura en su papel de Babosa. Ambos habían trabajado excelentemente bien juntos, incluso la había acompañado en algunas de sus búsquedas clandestinas. Pero todo se derrumbó cuando decidió que era suficiente y le encaró para decirle que era hora de seguir adelante y dejar de aferrarse al pasado. Su quebradiza amistad volvió a caer en pedazos.

Fue entonces cuando decidió tomar un descanso de los ANBU y el Hokage le recomendó ser el sensei de un equipo de recién graduados genin mientras tanto. Al principio se había negado, pero después de conocer a los genin en cuestión, decidió aceptar.

¿Y por qué había permitido tantas humillaciones, y accedido a todo tan dócilmente?

La respuesta era simple, tenía una meta, y para cumplirla debía ganarse la confianza de todos en la aldea. O quizás, las enseñanzas de Naruto finalmente estaban dando sus frutos.

Saliendo del valle de sus recuerdos, su vista chocó con la piedra de los héroes. Su mirada cayó pensativa, encontrando algo brillante en el suelo oculto de ojos inexpertos un poco detrás del monumento.

Se acercó con pasos sigilosos, bastante curiosos a pesar de sí mismo.

Cuando se agachó junto al objeto que brillaba de esa manera, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Con manos temblorosas recogió el hitai-ate que yacía en el suelo reflejando la luz de la luna. Para otra persona podría haber pasado como cualquier otro protector, pero para él este hitai-ate sólo le pertenecía a una persona…

Aquel día había empezado con normalidad, o al menos así pareció. Nunca pensó que ese día cambiaría su vida.

**Fin del Capítulo 3.**

Este capítulo ha sido un poco más largo del normal lol, pero es que tengo un esquema con ideas para cada capítulo y hasta no desarrollarlos no puedo darlos por finalizado. En mi mente aparecía tan fácil, pero luego al tratar de desarrollar las ideas las cosas se me salieron un poco de control y este es el resultado.

Oficialmente, me he desviado de la trama original y ahora estoy en la obligación de cambiar el sumario…D:

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! ¡Y mil gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo en leer, especialmente a los que me dejaron sus comentarios! ¡En verdad me hacen muy feliz =D!

¡Hasta la próxima!

**1*-Hitai-ate**: La banda ninja que se ponen usualmente en la frente.


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten =D

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 4:** Cambios fortuitos

Era inusual para él quedarse tan tarde en la oficina haciendo trabajo. Si no se equivocaba, y rara veces lo hacía cuando se trataba de leer el tiempo por la posición de la Luna, debían ser pasadas la medianoche.

A pesar de sus preocupaciones, la pequeña reunión de aquella tarde con su antiguo equipo genin había salido bastante bien, aunque Sakura no estuviera de acuerdo.

—_Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con tu decisión de involucrarlo —le había dicho tan pronto Sasuke se retiró de su oficina._

—_Creo que Sasuke se ha ganado el derecho a saber —se había intentado defender, dejando el libro sobre la mesa para mirarla._

—_Él se rindió, abandonó la búsqueda. Jamás lo perdonaré por eso._

—_Sakura-chan debes entender un poco su punto de vista, después de lo que pasó y de los años que transcurrieron desde entonces, es difícil para cualquiera creer —incluso para él había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero tampoco había sido tan brusco como Sasuke para decírselo en la cara—. Además, tú sola no podrás cuidar del niño, con tus deberes como ANBU y como la cabeza del hospital._

—_Hn —Sakura no había sabido cómo debatirle ese último punto._

—_Sasuke aún no lo conoce en persona. Ya verás cómo cambia de opinión cuando lo haga._

_Ese había sido el punto decisivo para convencerlo definitivamente. Cuando Sakura lo trajo el día anterior para que Ino pudiera examinar su mente, él se había encontrado brevemente con el niño. No sólo el parecido habían sido sorprendentes, pero algo en su presencia le recordaba a Naruto, como si lo tuviera delante de él. _

_Así que confiaba que cuando Sasuke lo conociera, cambiaría su opinión también._

_Sin más nada que discutir sobre el niño, cuyo nombre aún no sabían, Sakura se retiró._

_Le preocupaba mucho su ex-alumna, sabía que tenía seis días sin dormir, desde aquel momento en que salió a la misión hasta que se retiró a su apartamento hace unos segundos. Así como sabía que había dejado un clon de sombra cuidando del niño mientras estaba en la oficina con ellos. Estaba exhausta, no había que ser un experto para verlo. Y así le había comentado al comandante, que estuvo de acuerdo con él y prometió echarle un ojo antes de desaparecer también._

Esa había sido otra de las razones para que decidiera involucrar a Sasuke con el niño. Para ayudarla a distribuir la carga, porque lamentablemente, él como Hokage, tenía otras responsabilidades que cumplir.

Responsabilidades tales cómo lidiar con las preocupantes noticias que Gaara había traído. La verdadera razón por la que seguía en su oficina a esas horas.

—_¿A qué debo el honor de su repentina visita Kazekage-sama? —Preguntó cuando Babosa se fue—. Debo admitir que estoy intrigado, el mensaje que nos envío se veía extraño._

_Gaara, que había estado mirando el lugar donde había estado el ANBU, finalmente lo miró con algo parecido a preocupación en sus ojos._

—_Me imagino que ya habrá escuchado sobre este nuevo grupo religioso que está tomando auge, ¿verdad Hokage-sama? —Le preguntó Gaara, sentado frente a él, con sus hermanos parados detrás._

—_Son un grupo bastante curioso._

_Lo que había escuchado de ese grupo religioso no era muy alentador. Estaba formado por civiles, y algunos de sus preceptos decían que los ninjas eran enviados del demonio que estaban en la Tierra con la finalidad de sembrar el caos, y que mientras ellos existieran no se podría alcanzar verdadera paz, porque los ninjas y la paz no se podían mezclar. Y no sólo eso, proclamaban que el día del juicio pronto llegaría para los ninjas y que su Dios los erradicaría de la Tierra para crear un mundo de igualdad y justicia. _

—_Hasta ahora sólo se habían limitado a predicar, pero recientemente han comenzado a ser más vocales y agresivos, hasta el punto de atacar a los ninjas —informó el Kazekage, sin cambios notables en su tono._

_Ciertamente esa era una noticia preocupante. Sobre todo porque eran civiles, personas ordinarias, comunes y corrientes que no eran capaces de usar Chakra. _

_En Konoha había una secta, pero no era tan popular. En las capitales, el número de adeptos era bastante alto. La parte alarmante es que estaban tratando de convertir a los Daimyos de las distintas naciones a sus creencias._

—_Y con este reciente aumento de actividades terroristas por parte de ninjas renegados y mercenarios, este grupo religioso está ganando mucha credibilidad —continuó el Kazekage._

—_Y nosotros no podemos hacer nada porque las personas están en libertad de adoptar una religión, y desafiarlos o echarlos podría ser interpretado como tiranía —suspiró, sabiendo cómo funcionaba la mente de los civiles._

—_Eso es lo que me preocupa Kakashi-san —cuando Gaara dejaba de llamarlo por su título, significa que le hablaba a nivel personal—. Con el apoyo que tienen en la capital, cualquier acción en contra de ellos podría llevar a una guerra civil._

_Eran noticias funestas, con esa religión había que ir con bastante precaución. Y más ahora que habían empezado a atacar a los ninjas._

—_Gracias por compartir tu preocupación conmigo Gaara-san._

—_Eso no es todo Kakashi-san —el Hokage lo miró intrigado, era de esperarse que el Kazekage no viajara personalmente toda la distancia entre La Aldea Oculta entre la Arena hasta La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas sólo para compartir su preocupación—. Tengo razones para creer que las actividades terroristas y el auge de este grupo religioso están conectados._

—_Esa es una acusación muy seria, pero entiendo por qué lo piensas. Es demasiada coincidencia —Gaara asintió, complacido de que hubiera captado su punto tan rápido._

—_Creo que hay una conspiración Kakashi-san, que pretende destruir la vida shinobi como la conocemos —sentenció el Kazekage seriamente—. Ten cuidado con los civiles, con la guerra que ocurrió hace cinco años hubo muchas migraciones en las cinco grandes naciones. Entre ellos podría haber espías observando la infraestructura de las aldeas, buscando puntos débiles._

_No dijo nada por el momento, dejando que un tenso silencio los cubriera. Usualmente las guerras eran entre los ninjas, pero con el rumbo en que iban las cosas, cualquier movimiento en falso podría desatar una guerra entre ninjas y civiles._

_Tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más, el Kazekage y sus hermanos se retiraron a los aposentos reservados para ellos en la Mansión del Hokage, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos._

Se frotó su ojo cansado. Se había engañado al pensar que la guerra con Madara sería el final de los conflictos. Nada era eterno.

Suspirando nuevamente, volvió su vista a los registros de los civiles que se habían asentado en la aldea en los últimos cinco años, y algunos que visitaban cada mes por cuestiones comerciales. ¿Sería posible, que entre esas personas había quienes albergaban odio hacia los ninjas en sus corazones, por una razón u otra, y buscaban destruir a Konoha?

Su ojo se desvió a la fotografía de su antiguo equipo genin, deteniéndose especialmente en el rubio hiperactivo.

Estaba seguro, de que si no hubiera desaparecido cinco años atrás en la batalla final, Naruto habría sido elegido como el Rokudaime Hokage.

Pero como sucedieron las cosas, y con la muerte de Tsunade, se continuaron los planes que ya antes se habían puesto en marcha para hacerlo Hokage. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Querían comenzar pronto el camino hacia la recuperación.

Ni siquiera tenía un día como Hokage cuando fue convocado de urgencia al país del Hierro para tratar el fin de la guerra y lo que se haría a partir de entonces.

Entre los temas que se trataron estuvo el futuro de Sasuke Uchiha. No le fue fácil, pero logró convencer a los demás Kages de permitirle a la aldea de la Hoja juzgarlo, en parte gracias a su participación en la guerra como aliado y al hecho de no haber matado realmente al hermano del Raikage. Y quizás, usó un poco, pero sólo un poquito la memoria de Naruto para salirse con la suya. Claro que una de las condiciones para dejarlo bajo su custodia fueron un collar de plata que podría inyectarle una sustancia neutralizante en su torrente sanguíneo y un sello en su espalda para limitar su chakra.

Había mantenido a Sasuke vivo, así cómo reintegrarlo a la aldea porque sabía que eso hubiera sido lo que Naruto habría hecho de ser el Hokage, y sólo quería honrar su memoria.

Y lo mejor de sus planes había sido ponerlo como instructor jonin de un grupo peculiar de genin. Podía ver los cambios, para bien, que le estaba generando.

Suspiró nuevamente, se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos y no era el momento de estar recordando el pasado, tenía que prepararse para el presente y buscar la forma de solucionar el problema que tenía en manos.

—_¿Qué harías tú en esta situación Naruto?_

**Fin del Capítulo 4.**

No tengo mucho qué decir, sólo que…¡Odio estar enferma D:!

Bien, en este capítulo salen a la luz algunas cosas, mientras que otras quedan en segundo plano hasta próximos capítulos. Lamento que no se hayan respondido sus dudas, pero deben ser pacientes, ¡Kakashi necesitaba su capítulo! lol

Y sólo por si acaso…Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Como dice el sumario de esta historia, hay un componente religioso involucrado. Debo aclarar que no está basado en nada, y espero no ofender a nadie con las descripciones que puedan surgir en el futuro.

¡Y como siempre, mil gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo en leer esta pequeña historia, en especial a aquellos que se toman el tiempo en dejar sus comentarios! ¡En verdad me animan mucho!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Hola a todos! ¡Hemos llegado al capítulo 5, espero que lo disfruten =D!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi es propiedad de Naruto Kishimoto…No sé por qué siento que algo está mal lol

**Capítulo 5**: Descubriendo algo más.

Sintió los primeros rayos del Sol en su rostro. Abriendo los ojos, observó la aldea despertar a través de la ventana de su habitación.

Había dormido finalmente, después de unos seis días con apenas una o dos horas de descanso, la noche anterior al fin durmió lo suficiente. Empujada por la insistencia del Comandante ANBU y del Hokage, y con la ayuda de un té medicinal que se había preparado.

Se alejó de la ventana para sentarse al borde de su cama, que en aquel momento estaba siendo ocupada por un niño de cabello rubio.

Había tenido miedo de que el niño fuera una ilusión, un producto de varios días sin dormir, y por eso no había podido descansar bien los últimos tres días. Pero ahora, que estaba descansada y el niño seguía en su cama, podía respirar aliviada y sentirse segura que todo era real.

Tras verlo unos minutos más, decidió dirigirse a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Vivía por su cuenta en un pequeño apartamento, apenas disponía de una habitación para dormir, un baño y una pequeña sala de estar unida a la cocina. Sólo tenía una cama, pero dormir en el piso con una bolsa de dormir no le resultaba incómodo. Estaba acostumbrada a la vida ninja, y muchas veces eso significaba renunciar a muchos lujos con el fin de cumplir con su deber.

Mientras su cuerpo se movía por memoria muscular, su mente se desconectaba para repasar todo lo que sabía del niño hasta el momento, lo cual no era mucho.

No sabía de dónde venía, ni cómo había llegado a la aldea. Cuando interrogó al panadero sobre el tiempo que el niño llevaba robándole pan, descubrió que tenía cuatro días. El tiempo que todos en la zona coincidían que lo habían visto rondando. No sabía que tan confiable era esa información, pero era lo único que tenían por el momento.

Ni siquiera Ino había sido capaz de sacarle información mirando directamente en su mente. Al principio no se sintió muy convencida de dejarle usar la técnica de su familia en el niño, pero el hecho de que él no pudiera hablar y al parecer no era capaz de recordar nada, la habían dejado sin ninguna otra opción.

Lo más inquietante y sorpresivo del niño, que habían logrado descubrir, además de que sólo la reconocía a ella y a Kakashi, era el hecho de que tuviera unas reservas de chakra muy bajas, apenas lo suficiente para estar con vida. Eso significaba que no podría ser un ninja

Aparte de eso, no sabían más nada. De su edad sólo podían dar un aproximado, quizás de cinco o cuatro años. Lo cual era mucha coincidencia. Y su nombre, que él no era capaz de decir ni de escribir, era un misterio. Aunque parecía reaccionar al nombre de Naruto, no se sentía a gusta llamándolo así.

Sin que se diera cuenta, había terminado de preparar el desayuno. Lo que significaba que era hora de despertarlo.

Al igual que los dos días anteriores, el niño se despertó sin quejas y comió en silencio, sin variar nunca la expresión de su rostro, siempre permaneciendo en blanco, mostrando nada. Y cuando ella le hablaba, para animarlo o hacerle preguntas, él sólo se le quedaba viendo como si no entendiera.

Par a cuando ambos terminaron de desayunar, le dio ropa nueva para que se cambiara de sus pijamas. Había tenido que comprarle todo un set cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía nada más que la ropa sucia que llevaba puesta, y no podía simplemente permitirle seguir andando en ella.

Había decidido que aquel día saldrían a caminar por la aldea, a ver si eso le ayudaba a recordar más, ya que los dos últimos días lo había limitado a su apartamento y a la mansión del Hokage.

Pasaron por los principales lugares donde Naruto pasaba más su tiempo, como los campos de entrenamiento. También fueron a la Piedra de los Héroes, donde el niño se comportó como si se le hubiera perdido algo, pero por más que le preguntó, no logró obtener una respuesta coherente.

Después fueron a la Academia, y se encontraron brevemente con Iruka, quien estaba en su oficina evaluando unas tareas mientras los estudiantes estaban merendando.

—¡Sakura! Que sorpresa verte por aquí —les saludó Iruka cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Sólo pasaba para preguntarle si había visto antes a este niño Iruka—le dijo directamente, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera ver al niño que había ocultado detrás de ella.

Vio cómo sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y el reconocimiento al ver al niño. Al mismo tiempo, notó que los ojos azules del pequeño brillaban con familiaridad, pero al igual que con ella y Kakashi, el niño no dijo nada.

—El parecido es impresionante —dejó escapar Iruka, poniéndose de pie para acercarse al niño y arrodillarse junto a él para estar a su altura—, hey amigo, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Lo siento Iruka, el pequeño no puede hablar —él la miró interrogante por su declaración, pero ella sólo le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Aún no averiguaba qué provocaba ese mutismo.

—Se siente como…como si estuviera delante de Naruto cuando era niño —declaró Iruka con una sonrisa melancólica.

El niño, para su asombro, se abrazó del cuello de Iruka.

Vio a Iruka abrazar de vuelta al niño, y sonrió. Se dio cuenta que quizás, el niño sólo reconocía a aquellos con quienes tuviera un lazo más fuerte. Por eso la había reconocida a ella y a Kakashi, pero no a Ino.

Se quedó hablando con Iruka un rato más después de eso, contándole sobre el niño porque Kakashi en ningún momento declaró la información como algo confidencial. Quizás ahora podía convencerlo de sacar a Sasuke de la investigación y entrar a Iruka.

Cuando el receso acabó, se despidió de Iruka con la promesa de mantenerlo al tanto ante cualquier novedad, y se dirigió al siguiente lugar de su lista mental, Ichiraku ramen.

Cuando llegaron, se sintió molesta consigo misma por no verificar la hora. Sabía que al medio día Sasuke siempre iba a almorzar a Ichiraku, tan y como lo demostraba estando ahí sentado sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Y se hubiera ido, de no ser porque Sasuke notó su presencia y le saludó con la cabeza.

No tenía de otra, debía entrar o correr el riesgo de ser tachada como cobarde por el gran Uchiha. Eso no iba a pasar, iba a demostrarle que su presencia no la intimidaba.

Así que se sentó junto a él, con el niño en el medio de ambos. Esa organización de los asientos le trajo nostalgia, hacia algún momento de sus días de genin cuando Naruto los convenció de unírsele a almorzar en Ichiraku.

El señor Teuchi y Ayame tuvieron la misma reacción que Iruka al ver al niño, asegurándose de servirles a cada uno un tazón de ramen por cuenta de la casa.

Observó la reacción del niño, no sólo los reconoció, sino que por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el niño sonrió con una euforia que sólo podía compararse con el de Naruto al comer ramen.

Había resultado, su plan de llevarlo a lugares conocidos estaba funcionando. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

Después de tragarse unos tres tazones de ramen, el pequeño se llenó finalmente. Agradeciéndoles a los dueños, tomó la mano del niño para irse, notando que al salir su expresión volvía a ser la misma de antes.

—Espera Sakura —La llamó Sasuke, que venía detrás de ella.

Él no le había dicho ni una palabra durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron sentados, sólo se limitó a observar al niño con curiosidad.

—Hay algo muy extraño en este niño —dijo simplemente.

—¿Ahora lo admites?

—Simplemente no es posible, su presencia… —guardó silencio, pero ella sabía lo que iba a decir. Su presencia era idéntica a la de Naruto. Se sentí a como si lo tuvieran delante de ellos—. Pero, ¿cómo?

—Eso es lo que intentamos averiguar.

Sasuke sólo asintió. Supo entonces que él le creía, y aunque no se disculpara por lo del día anterior, porque parece que había algo en su genes que no le permitía disculparse porque nunca lo había visto haciéndolo, a partir de ahora no la cuestionaría.

Sin decir más nada Sasuke se retiró, en dirección a la mansión del Hokage por lo que pudo ver. Dirigiendo su vista al niño para ver cómo había reaccionado, descubrió que estaba siguiendo a Sasuke con la mirada, el familiar brillo de reconocimiento, y algo más que no pudo definir, presente en sus ojos azules.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo cuando lo perdieron de vista, con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar algo que le respondiera las incógnitas que rodeaban al niño.

—¡Sakura-sama! —Interrumpió una voz familiar en sus pensamientos—. ¡¿Dónde ha estado metida todo este tiempo?!

—Kaoru, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó al reconocer a una de sus asistentes parada detrás de ella.

—La he estado buscando toda la mañana —comenzó a decirle mientras la arrastraba hacia el hospital—. ¡Debe operar a dos pacientes el día de hoy!

Con la aparición del niño se había olvidado completamente de sus deberes como la cabeza del Hospital. Todo el papeleo amontonado, las citas y procedimientos programados. Principalmente esas dos que mencionaba Kaoru, pues se trataba de dos pacientes que habían estado en tratamiento pre-operatorio por dos meses para disminuir el margen de error durante la cirugía y garantizar su éxito.

Si no los operaba hoy, esos dos tendrían que esperar otro dos meses para estar listos de nuevo, y dudaba mucho que tuvieran ese tiempo.

Afortunadamente eran los únicos que requerían precisamente de su intervención personal, pues se había encargado de limpiar su horario antes de salir en la misión.

Cuando llegaron al hospital se vio enfrentada con una difícil decisión. Tenía que prepararse para entrar al quirófano y operarlos, pero no podía dejar al niño solo. Ni siquiera podía invocar un clon de sombra para cuidarlo porque los procedimientos que estaba a punto de realizar requerían de mucho chakra, de control y precisión.

Tomó una decisión rápida entonces, no es que le estuviera ayudando mucho la insistencia de Kaoru, y llamó a uno de los ninjas médicos en el que confiaba y que se encontraba libre por el momento.

—¿Touma, podrías llevar este niño a la oficinal de Hokage? —Le preguntó cuando lo localizó.

—¿Sakura-sama? —Preguntó desconcertado.

—Es urgente.

Touma no dijo nada más, le dio una reverencia y tomó al niño de la mano para conducirlo hacia las afueras del hospital.

Al principio el pequeño se vio reacio a ser apartado de su lado, pero después de asegurarle y prometerle que todo estaría bien, y que solamente iba a ser llevado a la oficina de Kakashi, fue que el niño accedió.

Parecía que respondía más a los nombres, que a las propias palabras dichas. Otro misterio para ponderar después.

Viéndolo marcharse hasta que se perdió de vista, entró al cuarto adjunto al quirófano, para prepararse antes de entrar a cirugía.

Las horas se le pasaron volando, comenzando la siguiente cirugía inmediatamente después de terminar la primera. Para cuando acabó ambas, la noche se había instalado en la aldea.

Miró el reloj que marcaba las 10 y cuartos antes de volver su vista a la historia clínica de ambos pacientes. Ambas cirugías habían salido exitosamente, y los dos señores mayores podrían ser dados de alta en dos días, después sólo tendrían que seguir un pequeño régimen de medicamentos por unos cuantos meses y varios chequeos más.

—Sí, fue lamentable lo que le sucedió a Touma —escuchó a uno de los ninjas médicos decirle a otro mientras entraban en el cuarto de descanso donde estaba.

Ese nombre captó su atención y en menos de un segundo estuvo frente a los dos ninjas médicos.

—¿Qué es lamentable, qué fue lo que le sucedió a Touma? —Estaba un poco alterada, le preocupaba que algo le hubiera podido pasar al niño.

—Está en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado —Le respondió el ninja que había hablado antes, bastante intimidado por su presencia—. Parece que estuvo atrapado en medio de una explosión.

—¿Y el niño que andaba con él? —Cuestionó una vez más, o mejor dicho exigió saber.

—¿Cuál niño? —Preguntó con un ligero tinte de confusión, intentando ocultar su miedo—. No había ningún niño.

No les dijo más, desapareció de la habitación en cuestión de segundos, dejando olvidado la historia clínica de sus pacientes en la mesa donde había estado sentada.

Se dirigió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron a la mansión del Hokage, tenía que decirle a Kakashi sobre lo ocurrido. Alguien debía estar detrás del niño, la misteriosa explosión era demasiada coincidencia.

No tardó mucho en llegar, abriendo las puertas de su oficina de par en par de un golpe.

—Parece que hemos averiguado algo más del niño —dijo el Hokage antes de que pudiera decir palabra—. Parece ser que alguien está detrás de él.

Dejó que las puertas se cerraran detrás de ella con un portazo. Su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, asustada y preocupada por el pequeño.

—¿Sabes dónde…? —Dejó la pregunta en el aire, incapaz de completarla por miedo a una respuesta aterradora.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan —le animó reflejando en su ojo una sonrisa—. Lo encontramos antes de que fuera muy tarde y ahora se encuentra sano y salvo con Sasuke.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, aunque estuviera con Sasuke, si el niño estaba bien nada más importaba.

—¿Pero quién…? —Preguntó nuevamente, incapaz de comprender quiénes podrían querer llevarse al niño, y con cuáles propósitos.

—Un civil, su nombre es Hoenki Sadata, y está actualmente en el departamento de Interrogación y Tortura —está vez le respondió el Comandante ANBU, que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, recostado contra la pared—. Pronto sabremos sus motivos.

**Fin del Capítulo 5.**

La verdad no tengo mucho qué decir lol…Realmente nunca había hecho eso, meter la religión de esa manera en mis historias, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió con suficiente influencia para mover una gran masa de personas lol

Pero bien, no tengo nada más que agregar…¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!

Si tienen alguna duda, crítica (constructiva y no destructiva por favor lol), sugerencias, o si encuentran algún error, sean libres de expresarlos…

¡Y como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic, especialmente a los que se toman el tiempo para escribir sus comentarios! ¡Ustedes hacen mi día! =D

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Interludio 1

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les ha ido!

Se supone que ahora toca el capítulo de Sasuke, pero quería agregar un pequeño interludio antes, desde el punto de vista del civil que intentó secuestrar al niño misterioso…

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, sus personajes, mercancías y todo lo relacionado con él (excepto este fic, pero si lo quiere es suyo lol), es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y asociados.

**Interludio I**: "Cuando los civiles atacan"

Este debía ser su día de suerte.

Justo en ese momento entraba un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, idéntico al dibujo que había anexado a la carta que le envió el Sumo Sacerdote cinco días atrás.

Había estado esperando pacientemente el momento para ser útil a su Dios, y cuando llegó esa carta codificada con instrucciones directas del Sumo Sacerdote se sintió increíblemente privilegiado. Después de cinco años de pretender, de convivir con asesinos y demonios actuando como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo, finalmente había llegado su hora de actuar.

El Sumo Sacerdote había sido tan sabio al instruirle permanecer en las cercanías del restaurante Ichiraku a la espera de que el niño apareciera.

Pero aún debía ser paciente, el niño había entrado acompañado de la ninja rosada y ahora estaban sentados junto al demonio Uchiha. Por ahora esperaría, terminaría su ramen lentamente para emparejarse al ritmo de ellos y luego los seguiría. Aunque al final tuvo que pedir otro tazón de ramen para no parecer tan sospechoso.

La gran pregunta era cómo le haría para seguirles sin que se dieran cuenta, esos demonios tenían un sexto sentido y podrían detectarlo rápidamente.

Para cuando los tres se retiraron, todavía no tenía un plan convincente. Pero no desesperó, pues Dios estaba con él.

La respuesta llegó finalmente a él en el momento en que una ninja médico se les acercó para arrastrarlos al hospital. Había olvidado que la ninja rosada trabajaba en el hospital. Ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para seguirla. Y lo mejor de todo, el demonio Uchiha no estaba con ellos.

Aunque se puso un poco inquieto cuando el demonio Uchiha pasó frente a él y lo miró con desconfianza, se aseguró mentalmente que no había forma posible de que los ninjas de la aldea supieran de su verdadero propósito. Además, se había alejado de Ichiraku una gran distancia, pero aún con el niño al alcance de su vista.

Al verlos marcharse, se despegó de la pared donde había estado recostado fingiendo ver unos papeles, y se fue al hospital.

Llegó a tiempo para ver cómo la ninja rosada le entregó el niño a uno de los ninjas médicos y escucharla pedirle que lo llevara con el Hokage. Un plan se formó rápidamente en su mente.

Saliendo apresuradamente, corrió unas cuantas cuadras lejos del hospital y entró en un callejón oscuro muy poco transitado a esas horas del día. Se quitó la mochila que había estado llevando por los últimos cinco días con todo el material que necesitaba para cumplir sus objetivos, y sacó unos explosivos, una manta, un poco de sangre falsa y heno.

Rápidamente, colocó el heno en el suelo, ocultando varios explosivos con un tiempo de cinco minutos en su interior y puso la manta por encima, de forma que de lejos pareciera que hubiera un niño oculto. Finalmente, vació toda la sangre falsa sobre la manta y salió corriendo hacia el ninja y el niño.

Se encontró con ellos dos cuadras antes de llegar al hospital.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —Exclamó al verlos, con la respiración un poco agitada. El ninja sólo lo miró con confusión—. Necesito un médico urgente, mi hijo está sangrando mucho y tengo tanto miedo de tocarlo por si empeoro las cosas.

—El hospital está sólo a dos…

—¡¿Qué clase de médico sin corazón es usted?! La vida de mi hijo pende de un hilo y usted se queda de brazos cruzados —al ver que estaba a punto de refutarle, le gritó—. ¡No hay tiempo, en lo que me tardo en ir al hospital mi hijo podría morir!

Vio que el ninja se debatía un poco, así que siguió insistiendo.

—¡RÁPIDO!

—¿Por dónde está su hijo señor?

Por fin, la segunda parte de su plan había funcionado. Girándose rápidamente para ocultar su sonrisa, echó a correr hacia donde había dejado su trampa, observando por el rabillo del ojo cómo el ninja le ordenaba al niño quedarse a esperarlo antes de seguirle, pues no era correcto conducir a un pequeño de su edad a la escena sangrienta que había descrito.

—Es ahí, dentro de ese callejón —le señaló tan pronto lo vio—. Mi hijo estaba jugando con unos fuegos artificiales con unos amigos cuando de repente explotaron en su cara.

—Usted vuelva al hospital y dígales que Touma mandó a buscar un equipo de transporte —le ordenó antes de entrar al callejón.

Sin replicar, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba el niño. Cuando escuchó las explosiones se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción, Dios se estaba asegurando que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar junto al niño, que seguía parado en el mismo lugar con una expresión vacía en su rostro. A su alrededor, algunas personas había empezado a correr lejos de la explosión, en el caos y el desorden de la situación, le fue fácil acercar una de sus mangas impregnadas con sedante a la nariz del niño y atraparlo cuando se desmayó.

Cargándolo en sus brazos y poniéndole una gorra para ocultar su sobresaliente cabello, se fue corriendo de la escena hacia una salida secreta que habían ideado cinco años atrás para situaciones como aquella.

Podía ver cómo los ninjas corrían hacia la escena, pero ninguno lo detenía. Se mezclaba en la multitud, y además, ¿por qué sospecharían de él? Nunca les dio razones para hacerlo.

Todo le estaba saliendo bien, y tan pronto se alejó suficiente de la escena, fue disminuyendo su velocidad para no llamar la atención por estar corriendo.

Pasaron muchas horas, con algunos descansos intercalados, antes de que finalmente llegara a un sector del muro que rodeaba la aldea. Por ahí había un pasadizo secreto subterráneo hacia fuera.

Dejando al niño recostado contra el tronco de un árbol, fue revisando cada árbol del lugar, golpeándolos suavemente buscando un sonido hueco.

Tras varios minutos de esta actividad, al fin pudo encontrar el árbol que buscaba. Con mucho cuidado, fue retirando un poco el tronco, aquella parte que estaba de frente a los muros.

El interior del árbol estaba oscuro, pero desde su posición podía ver la soga que pendía desde lo alto del árbol hacia el túnel que estaba debajo. El espacio era bastante ancho para bajar, el punto era cómo hacerlo con el niño.

Antes de poder dar con una respuesta, algo lo embistió con suficiente fuerza para tumbarlo al suelo. Cuando enfocó su vista, se encontró con un enorme perro blanco encima de su cuerpo, respirándole muy cerca de la cara.

—¡Buen trabajo Akamaru! —Escuchó que alguien decía.

Intentó luchar para quitarse el perro de encima, pero cuando este ladró y le mostró sus colmillos desistió de la idea.

En su campo de visión apareció uno de esos ninjas con una máscara blanca de porcelana.

—¡Buen chico Akamaru!

Esto no le podía estar pasando, todo había ido tan bien.

Como si fuera poco, pronto sintió que era cubierto por algo extraño. Se sentía como tinta, pero no había forma de que lo fuera. Era demasiado firme.

—Hora de regresar Sabueso —escuchó otra voz, fuera de su campo de visión.

—¡Vaya, este niño se ve como Naruto! —Exclamó el de la máscara mirando a un lado que él desde su posición no lograba ver—. Huele como Naruto, se siente como Naruto y hasta se ve como Naruto, ¿vas a negar que sea Naruto?

No escuchó la respuesta del otro, todo se desvaneció de su campo de visión, dejándolo sumido en la oscuridad y pronto la inconsciencia.

**Fin del Interludio.**

Primero unas cuantas aclaraciones:

*No sé si en el mundo de Naruto hay ese tipo de bombas, aquellas que detonan en un tiempo determinado, pero me parece haber visto (si es que mi memoria no está fallando). De no ser así, creo que es posible que en cinco años hayan creado lol

*A pesar de lo que pueda sugerir en algunas ocasiones, no habrá parejas en este fic.

*De nuevo, les recuerdo que en este fic estaré mencionando mucho sobre religión, pero trataré de mantenerlo al mínimo.

*Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

*No soy religiosa.

*Siempre trato de verificar cualquier información sobre Naruto cuando no me acuerdo de algo. Y la mayoría de eso es usando la Narutopedia lol. (De ahí que use Mansión del Hokage y Piedra de los Héroes.)

¿Y bien, qué les pareció? ¿Creen que la explicación sobre el secuestro haya sido creíble?

Y finalmente…¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer este pequeño fic, especialmente a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios! ¡Ustedes hacen mi día!

(Yo respondo de manera personal e individual cada review a los usuarios con cuenta, ya que según tengo entendido ff prohíbe hacerlo en las publicaciones. Me disculpan los demás si no lo hago así para ustedes, pero espero haber aclarado cualquier duda en la sección de arriba) (Y por eso también pongo un agradecimiento general =D)

**Avance**: El capítulo de Sasuke está a mitad, y parte desde el mismo momento que él y Sakura se separan…¡Así que ya saben, espérenlo mañana!

¡Me despido! Pasen muy buen día y hasta la próxima.


	7. Capítulo 6

¡Hola a todos! A continuación, tenemos el capítulo de Sasuke. Espero lo disfruten =D.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 6:** Mirando al Sur.

Le había dejado la tarde libre a sus genin, que habían tomado la noticia entre sorprendidos y molestos. Realmente necesitaba la tarde para él, con lo que había descubierto la noche anterior y con el encuentro de hace unos minutos con el niño que Sakura aclamaba podía ser la clave para encontrar a Naruto.

Pero no podría tener la tarde para él, primero necesitaba hablar con Kakashi. Había aceptado la misión después de todo, y estaba obligado a reportar cualquier descubrimiento o novedad sobre el mismo.

No había esperado encontrarse con Sakura en Ichiraku, y mucho menos con el niño. Estuvo tan absorto estudiando al pequeño que olvidó mencionarle sobre el hitai-ate. Aunque realmente no es que importara mucho, ella pronto se enteraría gracias a Kakashi.

—Sasuke, sabía que vendrías hoy —lo recibió Kakashi tan pronto puso un pie en su oficina.

—Hn —había estado moviéndose por reflejo, apenas ahora se daba cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino.

Tomó asiento frente a Kakashi y sacó el hitai-ate de su estuche de armas para colocarlo encima de la mesa. No dijo nada, tenía la certeza de que Kakashi sabría lo que significaba.

—Esto es… —Kakashi dejó la oración en el aire, tomando el protector para verlo mejor. Por la muestra de sorpresa en su ojo podía asegurar que reconocía el objeto—. ¿Dónde encontraste esto?

—Detrás de la Piedra de los Héroes —contestó sencillamente.

—Sakura suele ir a rendir tributo a los ninjas caídos todos los días cuando está en la aldea —reflexionó Kakashi, y por esa simple oración él entendió inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza—. Pero que no haya notado esto significa que este hitai-ate fue colocado ahí recientemente.

Sabía que Sakura había estado fuera de la aldea por cuatro días en una misión, y desde que se encontró con el niño hace tres días no había pasado por allá. Sumándolo a los reportes del primer avistamiento del niño hace ya una semana, era posible sacar una conclusión de que la aparición de ambos estaba conectada.

Realmente no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a todo. A él también le había dolido cuando Naruto desapareció hace cinco años, cómo no si había sido, y aún lo era, su mejor amigo. Pero habían pasado tanto tiempo peleándose que no sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos actuales sobre él.

Y mientras era cierto que al final había sentado cabeza y unido a la batalla final contra Madara, no era menos cierto que había estado velando por sus propios intereses. Y lo que en verdad terminó de convencerlo definitivamente de quedarse en la aldea había sido el sacrificio de Naruto.

Ahora que existía la posibilidad de que volviera, ¿cómo debía sentirse?

La verdad era que lo echaba de menos, aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir. Con él los días parecían más brillantes. Y aunque le costara, debía confesar que al luchar junto a él nuevamente sintió que la presión en su corazón aflojaba un poco.

Tenía que ser honesto, le gustaría que Naruto volviera. Con él todo era menos frío, menos vacío y más colorido.

—Vamos a llegar al fondo de esto —declaró con una convicción inusual en él. Antes su único objetivo en la vida había sido matar a su hermano, luego se enteró de la verdad y sus objetivos cambiaron, y siguieron cambiando conforme la situación cambiaba, hasta que finalmente coincidieron con los de Naruto, y ahora su objetivo volvía a cambiar para encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta.

Kakashi le asintió, se veía complacido y conmovido con su resolución. Esto sólo hizo que frunciera el ceño molesto.

—Hay que algo que no termino de comprender —empezó a decir cuidadosamente—, ¿cómo están tan seguros que aquel niño no es Naruto?

—Es verdad que su presencia se siente como la de Naruto, pero hay algo más… —Y pausó, porque a Kakashi le encantaba agregarle drama y suspenso al asunto, mientras él se controlaba para no zarandearlo—. Si te fijas bien, también se siente como si faltara algo, como si estuviera incompleto.

Tuvo que parpadear ante esa información, ciertamente cuando lo conoció sintió que le faltaba algo, pero no pensó nada grave al respecto.

—Tienes razón.

—Aún no tenemos todas las respuestas, pero confío en que pronto lo haremos.

—He estado preguntándome cómo pudo entrar en la aldea sin ser notado por alguien y tengo una teoría —había estado dándole vueltas a esa incógnita toda la noche. Si en verdad había aparecido repentinamente en la aldea, ¿cómo lo había hecho?—. Cabe la posibilidad de una invocación, que una de esas criaturas haya sido instruida para traerlo como hizo Jiraiya para traer uno de los cuerpos de Pain a la aldea. Y teniendo en cuenta que ambos firmaron el mismo contrato, es muy posible que así fuera.

Una teoría descabellada, pero Kakashi parecía estarla ponderando.

—Si así fuera, alguien lo habría notado.

—No si hubiera aparecido en la Piedra de los Héroes.

—Pero, ¿por qué no simplemente lo trajeron hasta aquí, por qué dejarlo solo?

—No lo sé, sólo puedo ofrecer conjeturas —admitió, habían muchas variables, y el único que podía responderlas todas era el niño—. Sin embargo, hay una forma de verificar algunas de estas teorías.

—¿Y cuál sería esa?

—Tus perros ninjas, ellos podrías buscar su olor en la aldea. Si en verdad tiene una semana aquí, dudo mucho que haya estado en muchos lugares solo —explicó convencido—. Si verificamos esos lugares, es posible que encontremos algo. Y además, podríamos rastrear el hitai-ate para confirmar la conexión con el niño, y quizás nos dé una pista sobre el lugar de donde venga.

—Adelante —Kakashi dijo de la nada.

Al instante, un ANBU pareció surgir del piso, en posición arrodillada.

Al ver su máscara de Toro, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y alzar una ceja preguntándose qué noticias urgentes traía para interrumpir al Hokage en medio de una conversación.

—Hokage-sama, hace unos minutos hubo una explosión cerca del hospital —comenzó a explicar cuando Kakashi le dio permiso de hablar—. Uno de los médicos quedó atrapado en medio de la explosión.

Eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar, sintiéndose intrigado a pesar de sí mismo.

—¿Saben que ocasionó esta explosión? —Le preguntó Kakashi seriamente, parecía como si supiera algo que él no.

—Explosivos —respondió prontamente, revelando toda la información a pesar de su presencia ya que lo conocía y sabía que había sido ANBU—. Aún no sabemos quién lo hizo ni por qué. Pero pronto lo sabremos.

—¿Sabes si este médico estaba haciendo algo en particular? —Saltó a preguntar, un ataque así al azar era muy extraño.

—Los testigos en el hospital afirman que escoltaba un niño hacia aquí bajo las órdenes de Haruno-san —le respondió con la vista siempre en el Hokage.

Kakashi y él intercambiaron una mirada, sabían exactamente de quién se trataba el niño, lo que no entendían era por qué.

—¿Saben qué pasó con el niño? —Volvió a cuestionar.

—Ningún niño de los alrededores se asemejaba a las descripciones.

—¿Sabe Haruno-san sobre esto? —Le preguntó el Hokage frunciendo el ceño.

—No Hokage-sama, Haruno-san está en medio de una cirugía.

—Encuentra a León inmediatamente.

El ANBU le hizo una reverencia al Hokage y desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Parece que hemos descubierto algo más del niño —declaró solemnemente el Hokage, a lo que él asintió—. Alguien anda tras él.

—Nadie más que un grupo selecto sabe de su existencia y su conexión con Naruto, así que esto es demasiado extraño.

En ese momento, algo entró por la ventana tan rápidamente que apenas pudo distinguir una silueta humana.

—Hokage-sama, ¿en qué puedo servirle? —Preguntó el recién llegado arrodillándose ante Kakashi. Era el ANBU de la máscara de León, el Comandante.

—Parece que un médico que andaba en compañía del niño fue atacado cerca del hospital, y ahora el niño no aparece —cuando hablaba del niño, sabía que el Comandante sabría a quién se refería—. Tu misión es encontrar al niño y al culpable del ataque.

El ANBU asintió, y estuvo a punto de marcharse a cumplir la misión cuando Kakashi le agregó algo más, o mejor dicho alguien más.

—Esta también es tu misión Sasuke.

El Comandante no dijo nada, y él sólo se encogió de hombros.

Con eso aclarado, los dos salieron de la oficina de Kakashi a través de la ventana.

No tenía tiempo de ir a buscar su uniforme ANBU, así que el Comandante debía conformarse con su vestimenta actual, aunque claro, el Comandante no hizo ningún comentario respecto a eso.

Al primer lugar que fueron fue al sitio de la explosión. El lugar había sido cercado para mantener a raya a los curiosos y varios Chunin examinaban el área por dentro del perímetro. Entre ellos se encontraba un ANBU y un gran perro blanco.

—Sabueso —lo llamó el Comandante caminando hacia él.

—El Comandante y el bastardo Sasuke —les saludó al verlos.

Al escuchar su voz y el modo en que lo llamó tuvo que suprimir un tic en su ojo.

—¿Qué has encontrado? —Preguntó el Comandante.

—Estuve rastreando el olor de Touma el médico desde el hospital para ver con quién tuvo el contacto que lo llevó a la emboscada —en ese punto pausó, parecía estar buscando la mejor forma de decir algo—. Fue extraño, pero estaba acompañado de un olor parecido al de Naruto todo el tiempo, pero en un momento otro olor se mezcla con el de ellos y…

—¡¿Puedes rastrear el olor que se parecía al de Naruto?! —Le preguntó interrumpiéndolo, el ANBU Sabueso lo miró y estuvo seguro que detrás de la máscara le fruncía el ceño molesto.

—Sabueso, es algo importante que nos digas —Intervino entonces León.

—Ustedes me están ocultando algo —replicó con sospecha, pero incluso Sabueso sabía no presionar demasiado—. Claro que podemos hacerlo, por quiénes nos toman.

El perro blanco a su lado ladró para confirmar la afirmación de su amo.

—Llévanos —ordenó, y supo que Sabueso no estaba muy feliz con obedecerlo.

Sabueso y su perro blanco empezaron a olisquear el suelo, cuando detectaron el aroma que buscaban, el ANBU de la máscara canina se montó en su perro blanco y comenzaron a correr, con ellos siguiéndole los talones. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera en su campo de visión un hombre caminando tranquilamente en la calle con un niño dormido en sus brazos.

—Ahí está, y está acompañado del otro olor que mencioné antes —les dijo Sabueso, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente para no alarmar al sospechoso.

El niño tenía una gorra, pero desde su posición podía ver unos mechones rubios escapándose. Ahí estaba, habían encontrado al niño.

—¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a atraparlo —les urgió Sabueso, con el ladrido de su perro como eco.

—No, vamos a seguirlo, para ver a dónde se dirige —esa idea se le había ocurrido repentinamente.

Aquel hombre no era un ninja, era sólo un civil, y no entendía qué podía querer con el niño. Además de que no se estaba dirigiendo hacia ninguna de las salidas de la aldea. ¿Acaso se estaría reuniendo con algún grupo?

—¡¿Para qué?! Ya lo tenemos, después podemos hacer todas las preguntas que queramos —le reclamó Sabueso.

Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si Sabueso no se cansaba de llevarle la contraria porque al final siempre hacía lo que le decía.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de que un civil se te escape? —Se burló con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¡Bastardo! —Sabía que herir su orgullo era una excelente forma de hacer que Sabuesa hiciera lo que él quería—. ¡Bien, lo haremos a tu manera!

León no dijo nada ante el intercambio ni los planes. Y él sólo lo miró de soslayo, dándole poca importancia a ese hecho.

Lo siguieron por unas horas, y fue poco después de anochecer que el sospechoso se detuvo definitivamente y dejó al niño recargado contra un árbol. Estaban en los límites de la aldea, cerca de los muros que la rodeaban, ¿qué podía estar buscando aquel civil ahí?

Lo observaron un rato más, viendo cómo golpeaba con su puño diversos troncos de los árboles más gruesos, hasta que finalmente les reveló que uno de esos árboles estaba hueco y que en el interior parecía haber algún pasadizo secreto.

—Creo que es hora de atraparlo —declaró. No habían podido encontrar otros implicados, pero habían descubierto algo interesante.

Se vio tentado en simplemente dejarlo ir para ver para quién podría estar trabajando, pero sabía que Kakashi no estaría de acuerdo. Aunque el sospechoso fuera sólo un civil, existía la posibilidad de que su jefe fuera un shinobi y Kakashi no querría arriesgar al niño.

—Por fin —dijo Sabueso—. Ve por él Akamaru.

Akamaru embistió al sospechoso y se colocó encima de él para inmovilizarlo. Eso había sido bastante fácil.

—¡Buen trabajo Akamaru! —Mientras Sabueso se acercaba a su perro, él y León se acercaron al niño—. ¡Buen chico Akamaru!

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, él tomó al niño en sus brazos para cargarlo, mientras que León usaba uno de sus jutsus para rodear al sospechoso con su tinta especial, privándolo momentáneamente de oxígeno para desmayarlo.

—Hora de regresar Sabueso —este lo miró pero por la máscara no supo qué sentimientos reflejaba su rostro.

—¡Vaya, este niño se ve como Naruto! —Exclamó al ver el niño en sus brazos, que al no tener la gorra puesta se veía claramente su cabello rubio—. Huele como Naruto, se siente como Naruto y hasta se ve como Naruto, ¿vas a negar que sea Naruto?

—Cuando volvamos con el Hokage él responderá a tus preguntas —le dijo simplemente.

A falta de algún argumento, Sabueso no hizo más pregunta. Y pronto los tres hacían el camino de vuelta a la Mansión del Hokage.

Les tomó unos minutos llegar al edificio, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron a la oficina de Kakashi.

—¡Buen trabajo chicos! —Les felicitó Kakashi al verlos entrar vía ventana—. Sabueso, si serías tan amable de llevar a nuestro invitado al Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura.

Pudo ver que Sabueso quería protestar, pero al final se quedó callado y obedeció la orden del Hokage. Dejándolos solos en la habitación.

—Sasuke, ¿sería problema si el niño se quedará contigo mientras tanto?

No le respondió, sólo se lo llevó a su apartamento.

El niño seguía durmiendo a pesar de todo, intuía que el culpable debió sedarlo con algo potente. Sabiendo que los efectos pasarían, lo recostó cuidadosamente en su cama tan pronto llegó a su apartamento, y se quedó parado a su lado viéndolo un rato, con algunas emociones nuevas para él y miles de pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza.

Nunca antes había cargado a un niño, ni estado en contacto cercano con uno desde la masacre de su clan. Todo esto era una experiencia nueva para él. Pero no se sentía incómodo, ni perturbado. La presencia del niño lo relajaba y lo calmaba, le brindaba una confianza y le transmitía una calidez a su corazón que no sabía explicar.

Estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con su presencia tan semejante a la de Naruto, y sin poder evitarlo las palabras de Kakashi volvieron a su mente…

— _Si te fijas bien, también se siente como si faltara algo, como si estuviera incompleto._

Era verdad, pero también debías ser muy observante para notarlo. Y si no hubiera sido por Kakashi, se habría mantenido pensando que se trataba de Naruto, de alguna misteriosa forma cambiado. Pero entonces, ¿quién era aquel niño, por qué se parecía tanto a Naruto, cómo había llegado a la aldea y cuál era su conexión con el hitai-ate de Naruto?

Sacudió esas preguntas de su cabeza, por ahora sólo le quedaba esperar, pues estaba seguro que pronto tendrían todas las respuestas. Así que se retiró de la habitación, trasladándose a la cocina para asaltar su nevera en busca de alimento.

Encontró un tomate, y comenzó a mordisquearlo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de su comedor para pensar sobre los acontecimientos de ese día.

Alguien estaba detrás del niño y había mandado a un civil a hacer su trabajo sucio. Y ese alguien debía saber más que ellos de lo que estaba pasando porque no le encontraba lógica al querer secuestrar al pequeño por un parecido que podría ser sólo coincidencia.

Ahora debían estar más alertas, antes pensaban que eran los únicos interesados en los secretos que el niño mantenía, pero no era así.

Pensó en Sakura, y supo que cuando se enterara de lo ocurrido ese día se culparía. Pero ella no podría haber sabido, ninguno de ellos podría habérselo imaginado.

Caminó hasta su sala después de acabarse el tomate, y miró la foto que se tomó con su equipo genin. Al lado de esa foto estaba otra, tomada hace mucho tiempo, con un equipo genin ya separado y tomando caminos diferentes. Sus ojos permanecieron más tiempo en Naruto, preguntándose nuevamente cuál era el significado de todo lo que había estado pasando.

Volviendo a su habitación, su vista se vio atraída hacia la figura del niño. Sentándose contra el pie de la cama, cerró los ojos, entrando en un sueño ligero.

Como era su costumbre, despertó antes del alba. Se aseó y se puso a preparar el desayuno.

Era extraño, estar preparándole desayuno a alguien más. Nunca había cocinado para otro.

Sin dejarse llevar mucho por esos sentimientos, se sentó a desayunar, guardándole una porción para cuando despertara. Como estaban las cosas, no podría ir a entrenar y tendría que llevarse al niño al campo de entrenamiento mientras entrenaba a sus genin.

Ciertamente podría ser peor, así que no podía estar quejándose de su situación. Además, podría sacar información a su manera del niño.

Buscando el fólder que había traído hace dos noches, se sentó en la mesa estudiando los datos. Algo que estaba encontrando molesto era tener que llamarlo el niño, o pequeño. Debían encontrarle un nombre por el cual llamarlo.

Se mantuvo sentado ponderado por algunas horas. Si el pequeño no despertaba pronto tendría que ir a levantarlo porque debía estar en el campo de entrenamiento con su equipo en media hora.

Al pasar diez minutos más, entró a la sala de estar y se sorprendió al encontrarlo despierto. Estaba parado frente a la mesa donde tenía las fotos.

Curioso, se acercó con sigilo para no sobresaltarlo. Cuando estuvo detrás de él se dio cuenta que miraba fijamente al rubio idiota de Naruto.

No supo cómo, pero el niño pareció sentir su presencia, porque volteó a verlo con una expresión indescifrable en su pequeño rostro, y sin mirar la foto, le señaló a Naruto, justo en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón y después señaló hacia alguna dirección al Sur. Todo esto sin romper el contacto con sus ojos.

Sintió cómo le faltaba el aire, ¿acaso era posible…?

—¿Me estás diciendo que hacia esa dirección se encuentra Naruto?

El niño sólo lo miró en blanco antes de repetir la misma acción.

Sin pensarlo más, tomó al niño en sus brazos y se fue tan rápido como pudo hacia la Mansión del Hokage.

El viento matutino en su rostro le sintió bien y logró relajarlo un poco. Había estado tenso, ansioso, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente por el descubrimiento.

Esto era, lo que habían estado esperando.

No queriendo perder tiempo, entró por la ventana directamente a la oficina del Hokage, quien en ese momento estaba teniendo una reunión con Gaara.

—Te has adelantado a la invocación Sasuke —le dijo casualmente, sin mostrar signos de sorpresa de verlo en su oficina tan temprano.

Dejó al niño en el suelo, que aún sujetaba la fotografía del equipo 7, e ignoró la mirada inquisitoria del Kazekage,

—Diles dónde está Naruto —le ordenó.

El niño lo miró en blanco otra vez, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Señaló al corazón de Naruto y extendió su bracito para señalar hacia algún lugar en el Sur.

—Esto es inesperado —declaró Kakashi.

**Fin del Capítulo 6.**

Vaya, escribir escenas sobre el mismo hecho, pero desde puntos de vista diferentes resultó un poco más complicado de lo que pensé, pero creo que salió bien lol

Espero no haberlos confundido en este capítulo, ya que mientras lo editaba me di cuenta que algunas oraciones prestaban a confusión. Sólo recuerden que el capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, y si no se menciona nombre, entonces la acción o pensamiento es realizada por él. Pero si aún quedan dudas, con gusto las aclararé si me dicen lol

Y para confirmar. **No habrá parejas en este fic**, aunque a veces pueda insinuar lo contrario =P

Y finalmente, ¡muchas gracias a todos por leer, especialmente a aquellos que se toman el tiempo para escribir sus comentarios! (Y Judy, te felicito por captar la indirecta, y quién es Lina XD )

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. capítulo 7

¡Hola de nuevo! Nuevo capítulo =D

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 7**: Haciendo planes.

—Esto es inesperado —declaró a falta de una mejor palabra al ser tomado desprevenido por las acciones de mini-Naruto.

—¿Inesperado, eso es lo único que tienes que decir? —le reclamó Sasuke airado.

El Kazekage, que hasta aquel momento había estado guardando silencio simplemente estudiando al niño, le hizo una señal a Kankuro para que sacara un pedazo de papel de su mochila y lo extendiera en su escritorio, revelando un mapa del Continente.

—El niño señala hacia el Sur —comenzó a decir Gaara, tomando un lápiz y una regla que le ofreció su hermano, trazó una línea recta desde Konoha, pasando por el País del Té, hasta una pequeña isla en medio del océano—. Como lo sospeché, es la Isla del Oso, o más recientemente renombrada como la Isla de Dios.

—¿Serías tan amable de explicarnos Gaara-san? —Le preguntó genuinamente curioso.

Esa mañana había llamado a Gaara para contarle el incidente del día anterior, de esta forma corroborando su advertencia de días anteriores, pues aquel civil había llegado a la aldea hace cinco años y nunca, hasta ese momento, dio muestras de sospecha de ningún tipo.

También aprovechó para contarle sobre el niño y su posible vínculo con Naruto. Pero antes de que Gaara pudiera dar su opinión, Sasuke había aparecido.

—De esa isla se origina la religión anti-ninja.

—¿Podrías llegar al punto? —Le espetó Sasuke impaciente.

—Cuidado cómo le hablas al Kazekage, Uchiha —le advirtió Kankuro amenazante.

—Desde hace algunos meses, hemos estado investigando sobre esta religión, su origen y posible vínculo con el grupo terrorista —siguió explicando, ignorando a ambos—. Siempre pensé que la forma cómo había surgido y expandido era extraña, y que ellos debían estar ocultando algo grande.

—¿Tú crees que ellos tengan una relación con la desaparición de Naruto? —Le preguntó a Gaara, notando cómo Sasuke mostraba un signo casi imperceptible de sorpresa.

—Por lo que me has contado, es muy posible —respondió Gaara volviendo a sentarse—. Aquel civil no mostró inclinaciones hacia la religión según me contaste, pero tenía conocimiento de una salida secreta que ni siquiera tú conocías.

—Es posible que haya pretendido todo este tiempo, sabiendo que los primeros en los que sospecharíamos serían los seguidores de esa religión —continúo, viendo hacia donde quería llegar el Kazekage—. Pero hasta que el Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura no acabe con él, no podremos saber a ciencia cierta. Y lo peor del caso es que este Hoenki Sadata se ha vuelto una figura pública entre los aldeanos. Si se llega a salir que nosotros lo tenemos en custodia habría caos.

—Y que no aparezca por varios días podría despertar la sospecha de sus cómplices —aportó Gaara, entendiendo bien la situación en la que se encontraban.

—No todos los que llegaron hace cinco años son parte de la conspiración, lo cual nos dificulta la tarea de desenmascarar a los demás —suspiró cansando. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ninjas enemigos, no con civiles religiosos adoradores de una religión que buscaba erradicarlos—. Pero la gran pregunta es, ¿cómo supo que el niño estaba aquí?

—En Ichiraku, lo vi —habló inesperadamente Sasuke, que seguía parado junto al niño—. Se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña, pero nunca se me ocurrió que podría estar detrás del niño.

—¿Estaba siguiendo a Sakura? —Le preguntó intrigado.

—No, ella lo habría notado —le respondió, inconscientemente defendiendo las habilidades de su ex-compañera—. Él ya estaba en Ichiraku cuando Sakura llegó con el niño. De hecho, hace cinco días comenzó a frecuentar el lugar. Antes de eso nunca lo había visto.

Esa era una información importante. Estaban resultando convenientes esos hábitos que Sasuke había adquirido a lo largo de esos cinco años, como frecuentar Ichiraku para comer un tazón de ramen todas las tardes, o el más importante y del cual se enorgullecía enormemente por ser el que había logrado convertirlo, ser un seguidor de Icha Icha.

—No es coincidencia que haya estado precisamente en Ichiraku, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien llevaría el niño ahí —pensó en voz alta.

Todo era un gran misterio, pero quizás aquel civil era la pieza para comenzar a desentrañarlo.

—Debes ser muy cuidadoso con lo que hagas ahora Kakashi-san —le recordó Gaara—, principalmente con este tal Soenki Sadata.

—¿Por qué no simplemente decir que estuvo atrapado en la explosión también y que ahora se encuentra en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos del Hospital junto a Touma? —Sugirió Sasuke—. Se podría arreglar una habitación en el hospital para dar la apariencia de que está ahí y prohibir las visitas hasta que el I/T terminen con él.

—Esa es una excelente idea Sasuke —le felicitó con un brillo divertido en sus ojos que incómodo un poco al aludido.

Era el mejor plan para lidiar con el enemigo desconocido que tenía en la aldea. En el mejor de los casos, al revelar que la explosión fue producto de unos explosivos, sus cómplices pensarían que el propio Hoenki Sadata causó todo y se vio atrapado en el medio por algún descuido. Por suerte, su política prohibía revelar información al público hasta no tener detalles, lo cual usualmente era al día siguiente, por lo que estaban a tiempo.

—Gaara-san, mencionaste que han estado investigando sobre el origen de esta religión y la encontraron en la Isla del Oso —comenzó a decir para adelantarse al siguiente punto—. De encontrar una conexión entre Hoenki Sadata y la religión, necesitaremos que compartas con nosotros toda la información que tengas al respecto.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Gaara y sus hermanos tomaron eso como una despedida y se marcharon.

Ahora las únicas personas que quedaba en la habitación junto a él eran Sasuke y mini-Naruto. El primero se veía pensativo y el segundo miraba intensamente el lugar por donde había salido el Kazekage.

—Sasuke —le llamó logrando captar su atención—. Me imagino que has deducido la situación por tu propia cuenta.

—Que hay un grupo de fanáticos religiosos con una conspiración contra los ninjas y están infiltrados en la aldea —su respuesta le sorprendió un poco, era de esperar que supiera de los religiosos y que con lo que había escuchado atara cabos sueltos—, pues imaginas bien.

—Hasta que no estemos seguros de la situación, no podemos actuar sin pensar—le advirtió, pues era un asunto de extrema delicadeza—. Cuando sea el momento, me aseguraré de que seas el primero en saber.

Sasuke no dijo palabra, sólo cargó en su espalda al niño para marcharse de la oficina.

—Y Sasuke —el aludido se detuvo para mirarlo—, hice lo que sugeriste. Mandé a mis perros ninjas y a Sabueso para que rastrearan el olor del niño por la aldea. Descubrieron que su rastro comenzaba en la Piedra de los Héroes y que además la banda ninja de Naruto está rodeada del olor del niño.

Y tras decirle eso, Sasuke sólo asintió pensativo antes de marcharse usando su ventana.

Unos minutos más tarde, su Comandante ANBU llegaba para traerle el reporte del sospechoso.

Este primer reporte del Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura no fue muy alentador. Hoenki Sadata se rehusaba a hablar a pesar de las amenazas.

Con las sospechas que tenía en ese momento gracias a la conversación con Gaara, ordenó al jefe del departamento que usara cualquier medio necesario para descubrir todo sobre Hoenki Sadata.

Sabía que esa orden causaría más de una especulación, pues no era normal que se interrogara a un civil con la misma intensidad que a un ninja.

Cuando llegó el segundo reporte, estuvo convencido de que hacía lo correcto. Pues parecía que la mente de Hoenki había sido alterada de alguna manera y según le explicaba Ino, debían trabajar con mucho cuidado para desentrañar los secretos de su mente porque todo había sido cambiado de lugar y cargado con diversas trampas que al activarse podrían destruir la mente del civil.

La mano de un ninja debía estar involucrada en todo el asunto, no había forma que un simple civil pudiera hacerle eso a su mente. Había sido listo al poner ese tipo de protección, pero los Yamanaka eran expertos en esa materia, y confiaba que ellos podrían descubrir lo que Hoenki ocultaba.

Les tomó cinco días, pero lo lograron.

Hoenki Sadata en verdad estaba involucrado con la religión. Y fueron las órdenes del Sumo Sacerdote lo que lo llevaron cinco años atrás a la aldea, y esas mismas órdenes las que ordenaron la captura del niño.

Sobre la identidad del Sumo Sacerdote parecía que el mismo Hoenki Sadata no tenía mucha información, ni tampoco sobre las razones para secuestrar al niño. Sólo seguía ciegamente su fe.

Al menos habían descubierto el complot para destruir la aldea desde adentro, y ahora tenían una lista de implicados.

Mientras tanto, la idea de Sasuke había funcionaba realmente bien para engañar a los amigos de Hoenki. Pero estaba convencido de que ellos sospechaban un poco.

Lo primero que hizo al descubrir a los infiltrados fue ordenar a los ANBU que les mantuvieran vigilados y reportaran cualquier actividad sospechosa. Lo segundo había sido revelar el complot a varios ninjas en los que confiaba para que estuvieran alerta. Y lo tercero fue llamar a Gaara, que seguía en la aldea a la espera de que descubriera el vínculo de Hoenki Sadata con la religión para contarle todo lo que conocía sobre la Isla del Oso.

Al parecer, los ninjas tenían prohibido pisar las tierras de la Isla del Oso. Los isleños eran religiosos devotos y seguían todas las órdenes del Sumo Sacerdote, que era la figura más venerada y al parecer el que originó todo.

Gaara le explicó que mandó varios equipos a infiltrarse en la isla para desenmascarar a la religión, o encontrar alguna conexión con los mercenarios, pero que hasta el momento no habían tenido éxito. El Sumo Sacerdote y los Sacerdotes estaban haciendo un trabajo demasiado bien de esconderlo todo.

Sobre la defensa de la isla, Gaara le informó que estaba compuesta por una policía civil y por unos guardias sacerdotales, que además controlaban todas las entradas y salidas, sometiendo a todo el que entrara a la isla a un riguroso chequeo.

Con esa información debía planear muy cuidadosamente su siguiente movida. Porque esa religión tenía adeptos en todas las naciones, y cualquier agresión contra la isla podría resultar en un movimiento masivo de civiles en contra de ninjas en todo el mundo. Además de que la isla era políticamente intocable, y cualquier acción en su contra podía poner a los Daimyos de su lado.

Le tomó dos días más de ponderaciones, balaceando los pro y los contra. Sabía que debía mandar un equipo de infiltración, pero no dudaba de las habilidades de los ninjas de la arena y sabía que si ellos no habían podido encontrar nada, era muy poco probable que el equipo que mandara encontrara algo.

Por lo que se hacía necesario llevar a mini-Naruto en la misión también. Le pesaba, no quería hacerlo. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que el niño podría llevarlos hasta donde Naruto y que el niño era la clave para desenmascarar los secretos de la isla y de esa religión.

Así que muy a su pesar, asignó la misión a Sasuke y Sakura. Aún cuando ellos protestaron el que involucrara al niño, sabían muy bien que no había otra opción. Le habría gustado ir con ellos, pero siendo el Hokage, tenía una aldea que cuidar y una amenaza que contener.

—Ya es hora de que se marchen —le dijo a sus dos ex-alumnos, que estaban parados en su oficina portando expresiones similares de determinación y seriedad—. Tenga mucho cuidado y no hagan nada temerario.

Sakura tenía al niño cargado en su espalda, y con un asentimiento de cabeza, ella y Sasuke desaparecieron de su oficina.

Gaara se había marchado el día anterior para controlar la situación en su aldea.

Agradecía la visita del joven Kazekage, gracias a él ahora estaba enterado de una amenazada que permaneció oculta mucho tiempo. Además de poder atar cabos sueltos con respecto a mini-Naruto.

Todos estaban haciendo su parte, él también debía hacer la suya. No podía fallar, o no tendría cara para encarar a su futuro sucesor cuando volviera.

**Fin del Capítulo 7.**

No sé por qué los capítulos de Kakashi siempre terminan saliendo así D:

Bien, ya sabemos dónde está Naruto, y ya el equipo 7 salió en su búsqueda. Y muy pronto, todas las respuestas serán aclaradas =D (¡Finalmente, hurra!). Sólo un poco más de paciencia.

No me queda mucho más que decir, creo… (Tiendo a olvidar muchos las cosas…)

Y como siempre…¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer este pequeño fic, especialmente a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios! (Judy: Gracias por aclarar lo de Lina XD)

Y si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o crítica, estoy abierta a recibirlos pues aún me queda un gran camino que recorrer y mucho que mejorar en cuanto a escribir.

¡Y sin más, nos leemos en la próxima!


	9. Interludio 2

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien porque yo no lol…No es el capítulo que sigue realmente, sólo otro pequeño interludio sin un punto de vista en particular…

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Interludio 2**

—¿Qué haces Makoto?

—Haz silencio Sora, estoy tratando de espiar al sensei y su novia.

—¡¿Novia, qué novia?! Sensei no tiene novia.

—Que estés locamente enamorada del sensei no significa que no tenga novia.

—¡No estés diciendo tonterías Makoto! —Siseó intentando encubrir su vergüenza, aunque no pudo ocultar el sonrojo que se extendió por toda su cara—. ¡Yo no estoy enamorado del sensei!

—Claro —respondió sarcásticamente—. Así como Ryunosuke no está locamente enamorado de Sakura-san.

—A mí no me metas —reclamó el mencionado con aire irritado, aunque ligeramente colorado también.

Los tres genin estaban ocultos entre los árboles, dentro del campo de entrenamiento siete.

—Y ese niño de ahí —se preguntó en voz alta, ignorando a sus compañeros que lo fulminaba con la mirada—. ¡Ya sé! Quizás sea el hijo del sensei.

—Eso no puede ser —murmuró incrédula, mirando hacia el mismo lugar que Makoto por curiosidad. Ahí estaba su sensei, acompañado por una ninja de cabello rosado que no le costó mucho reconocer como Sakura Haruno, la directora del Hospital de Konoha, y entre ambos lo que llamó más su atención—. ¡Ese niño es rubio! No hay forma de que sea hijo del sensei.

—¿Qué sabrías tú de eso? —Le retó Makoto dándose aires de sabelotodo.

—Un poco más que tú —respondió Sora pinchando su burbuja de superioridad, pues era un hecho conocido que ella sabía más que él sobre genética.

—No estés celosa Sora, estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien para ti, particularmente alguien de tu edad —se recuperó rápidamente y contraatacó, sabiendo los temas que más avergonzaban a su compañera.

Y de no ser porque Ryunosuke la sujetó, Sora se habría lanzado hacia Makoto para asestarle algunos golpes y entrar un poco de sentido común a su cabeza.

—¡Mira Sora, es tu ídolo! —Exclamó Makoto, quien los ignoraba a favor de seguir espiando a su sensei, y había captado la llegada de la bestia verde de Konoha y de sus aprendices—. Aún no me recupero del hecho de que tu papá intentara proponerle matrimonio a Rock Lee.

—¡MAKOTO! —Gritó una enfurecida Sora, con la suficiente fuerza para espantar a las pobres aves que descansaban inocentemente en las ramas de los árboles—. Número uno, Rock Lee no es mi ídolo, y número dos…¡¿PODRÍAS OLVIDAR ESO YA?!

—Pero Sora, eso fue tan divertido —comentó riéndose.

Esta vez Ryunosuke no la contuvo, y Sora pudo darle los tan ansiados golpes a su tonto compañero finalmente, derribándolo varios metros.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacen ustedes aquí? —Les preguntó la familiar voz de su sensei, con una expresión impasible en su rostro.

—Ya nos íbamos sensei, cuando Makoto decidió detenernos para espiarte —respondió calmadamente Sora, como si los últimos minutos no hubieran ocurrido.

—¿Verdad que Sakura-san es tu novia sensei? ¿Y que ese niño rubio que ella trajo es tu hijo? —Preguntó Makoto, parándose de un salto. Tenía un ojo hinchado y colorándose rápidamente de morado, más varios chichones en su cabeza.

Sasuke sólo lo miró en silencio, preguntándose mentalmente la mejor forma de castigarlo. Y entonces una idea se le ocurrió, y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa malvada se apoderó de su rostro.

—Síganme —les ordenó. Sus tres genin se miraron entre sí nerviosos, particularmente Makoto, quien al ver la expresión de su sensei había empezado a sudar frío.

—Oye Lee, ¿te molestaría darle uno de tus entrenamientos especiales a mis genin? —Dichos genin vieron a su sensei horrorizados, todos los ninjas conocían y temían los famosos entrenamientos especiales de Rock Lee, y ellos no eran la excepción—. Especialmente a Makoto, desde hace mucho que te ha querido buscar para mejorar su taijutsu, pero es demasiado tímido para preguntar en persona.

—¡Será un placer! —Exclamó Lee, ignorante del horror que estaban sintiendo esos genin—. ¡El entusiasmo de la juventud hace que las llamas de mi pasión crezcan!

Y bajo las protestas de esos genin, Rock Lee se los llevó a rastras. Sonriendo con entusiasmo ante el prospecto de compartir sus entrenamientos especiales con los alumnos de sus compañeros. Sus aprendices le siguieron, viendo con empatía a los genin que iban en contra de su voluntad junto a su sensei.

—¡Adiós Sakura-san, adiós Sasuke, y adiós niño que se parece a Naruto pero no es Naruto!

Sasuke lo miró intensamente ante ese último comentario. Había sido una sorpresa verlo por esos lados, y más aún cuando se quedó totalmente anonadado mirando al niño como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Seguro Sakura le habría dicho algo en el tiempo que fue a recolectar a sus genin por bullosos y regresado junto a ellos para que Rock Lee dijera eso.

—Eso fue cruel hasta para ti Sasuke —le reclamó Sakura cuando los genin y Rock Lee se perdieron de vista.

—Es por su propio bien —respondió con simpleza—. Entonces, ¿decidiste finalmente dejar que el niño se quede conmigo? —Preguntó cambiando el tema. Le había irritado un poco cuando Sakura se había llevado al niño un poco después de que compartiera su gran descubrimiento con Kakashi, hacia ya tres días.

— Muy maduro de tu parte irte a quejar con Kakashi —dijo molesta, a lo que él respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Mis deberes con el hospital a veces me impiden cuidar al niño apropiadamente.

—Por fin abres los ojos al sentido común —le dijo él con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Mejor no hables de sentido común, que tú necesitas encontrar el tuyo urgentemente —espetó Sakura, sin mucho ánimo de soportar su conducta altanera.

—Que sensible —murmuró Sasuke, aunque ella lo escuchó de todas maneras y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tendremos una reunión a las 4pm en la Mansión del Hokage, y tienes que llevar al niño —comentó, cambiando el tema.

—¿Para qué es la reunión? —Preguntó curioso.

—Kiba ha estado propagando la noción de que Naruto está en la aldea y que ahora tiene la apariencia de un niño —informó, mirando largamente al niño que estaba entre ellos observándolos en silencio.

—Ese idiota no podía simplemente quedarse callado. No entiendo cómo es que entró a la unidad ANBU.

—De la misma forma que tú lo hiciste, después de todo entraron juntos, ¿o me equivoco? —La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada helada—. Además, tarde o temprano todos se enterarían de la existencia de este niño, no es como si lo hubiéramos estado manteniendo en secreto.

Sasuke tuvo que darle la razón, aunque no quisiera. Eso sí, no lo hizo de manera verbal porque sabía que Sakura jamás dejaría que se le olvidara ese momento de humillación si lo hacía.

—Así que es mejor aclararles las cosas antes de que se hagan una idea equivocada —y dicho esto, Sakura se fue, dejándolo solo con el niño.

Se pasó unos largos minutos contemplando al niño, especialmente esos ojos azules que brillaban con familiaridad y algo más que no logró identificar.

Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al centro de la aldea, confiado de que el niño le seguiría. Y así lo hizo, sólo que no espero que el niño lo tomara de la mano. Curioso, miró al pequeño, pero este tenía la vista fija en el frente con la misma expresión vacía de siempre.

Decidió no resistirse ni apartarlo. Simplemente le siguió la corriente, consciente de cómo esto podría verse frente a los aldeanos, pero no importándole mucho por el momento.

Sus pies recorrieron el familiar camino hasta Ichiraku ramen, donde fue recibido por el entusiasmo de Ayame. A veces pensaba que ella debía estar enamorada de él o algo, por la forma en la que siempre lo miraba. Por suerte ese día, su atención estaba más concentrada en el niño, y ya que Sakura había respondido todas las preguntas cuando vino con el pequeño la primera vez, su almuerzo pasó en relativa tranquilidad.

Igual que antes, el niño mostró una sonrisa de felicidad al degustar su ramen. Y si no hubiera sido por lo que le había dicho Kakashi, habría confundido nuevamente al niño por Naruto.

Y por si fuera poco, el estómago de ese niño era increíble, capaz de comerse más de cinco tazones de ramen seguidos si se lo permitía. Desafortunadamente él no corrió la misma suerte que Sakura, porque a él sí le cobraron todos y cada uno de los tazones consumidos.

Con el estómago lleno, ambos salieron del restaurante despidiéndose de los dueños. Hasta el niño les había dicho adiós con las manos. Ichiraku era el lugar donde más emociones parecía mostrar.

Sin un rumbo ahora que sus genin estaban cumpliendo su castigo, se pasó las dos horas que faltaban antes de la reunión recorriendo las calles, aprovechando para hacer algunas compras, como ropa, utensilios varios para el niño, y algunos víveres.

En todo momento mantuvo un ojo en el niño, y un ojo en los alrededores, observando desconfiado a todos y cada uno de los civiles que le rodeaban. Nunca se podía ser demasiado precavido cuando alguno de ellos podría ser un enemigo oculto. Y aún con las medidas que estaba tomando Kakashi, debía estar siempre en alerta.

Muy pronto, demasiado para su gusto, las dos horas transcurrieron y se vio obligado a tomar el camino hacia la Mansión del Hokage. No quería ir, no quería que los ninjas de su generación se enteraran de la existencia del niño. Sabía que eran pensamientos egoístas, pero no pudo evitar que pasaran por su cabeza.

Al final fue, porque no tenía otra opción. No era posible simplemente desobedecer una orden del Hokage y seguir como si nada.

El lugar preparado para la reunión resultó ser una de las tantas habitaciones vacías de la Mansión, con un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para tener a los 11 de Konoha, el título colectivo que habían recibido los ninjas que se graduaron con él de la academia, más el equipo de Maito Gai.

—Sasuke, al fin decidirte unírtenos —el primero en notarlo, como siempre, fue Kakashi.

—Hn —podía sentir los ojos de todos los ocupantes de la habitación sobre él y el niño, claro que ninguno dijo nada, sólo esperaron que se posicionara al lado de Kakashi y Sakura.

—Bien, ya que todos estamos aquí, creo que es momento de empezar la reunión —empezó Kakashi en tono solemne, pues la ocasión lo ameritaba—. Como todos ustedes seguramente habrán escuchado, hace unos días apareció en la aldea un niño con características muy similares a las de Naruto. Pero déjenme aclararles desde ahora, el niño no es Naruto.

—¡¿Entonces cómo explicas que se parezca tanto a Naruto, que huela como Naruto y que su presencia sea idéntica a la suya?! —Lo interrumpió Kiba, que a pesar de los años y de ser un ANBU, seguía siendo tan impulsivo y escandaloso como siempre.

—Aún no sabemos —admitió, sin tomar ofensa por la interrupción—. Era mi plan involucrar a tan pocas personas como fuera posible en la investigación sobre la identidad del niño. No quería levantar falsas esperanzas para después verlas aplastadas por la cruda realidad

Sus dos ex-alumnos lo vieron por el rabillo del ojo ante ese último comentario.

—¿Qué ha cambiado? —Preguntó Shikamaru, perezosamente recargado contra la pared.

—Además del hecho de que Kiba se enterara —comentó casualmente, ignorando las protestas del mencionado por la implicación que esa oración suponía—. Parece ser que hay un grupo que anda detrás del niño, y...Creemos que Naruto podría estar vivo

Ese simple comentario los dejó pasmados, con pensamientos corriendo a millón por sus cabezas pero sin voluntad para darles coherencia u orden. Después de cinco años, escuchar algo así tan de repente era chocante.

—¿Cómo están tan seguros de eso? —Shikamaru fue el primero en recuperarse, lanzándose rápidamente en la búsqueda de los hechos para dejar que su mente analizara y correlacionara la información.

—Este niño apareció en la aldea con el hitai-ate de Naruto hace más de una semana, y parece saber cosas que nosotros desconocemos —declaró el Hokage—. Gracias a él, hemos podido confirmar que Naruto sigue vivo, y además, el posible lugar donde podría estar.

—¿Cómo confiar que lo que dice este niño es verdad? —Preguntó escépticamente el manipulador de sombras.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera responderle, el niño se le había adelantado. Con pasos seguros, el pequeño se detuvo frente a Shikamaru y lo miró a los ojos.

—Ya entiendo —concedió, con la vista clavada en esos familiares ojos azules, y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se aflojó en su rostro—. Siempre tan problemático.

—El niño parece tener ese efecto en la gente —Informó Ino, que había tenido conocimiento de su existencia muchos días atrás, pero con lo ocupada que había estado estudiando los pergaminos de su familia para encontrar la forma de revelar los misterios de la mente del niño, no tuvo tiempo de decirle a sus compañeros.

Alentado por un impulso misterioso, el niño recorrió la habitación, deteniéndose frente a los miembros reunidos de los 11 de Konoha, con algunos durando un poco más de tiempo que con otros.

—Su parecido es aterrador —confesó Tenten cuando el niño estuvo frente a ella.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —Preguntó Chouji, revoloteando los cabellos rubios del niño y sonriendo nostálgicamente.

—Aún no sabemos, pero suele responder al nombre de Naruto —les dijo Kakahi bastante relajado a pesar de las circunstancias—. ¡Por eso, vamos a llamarlo Mini-Naruto!

—¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo más original? —Preguntó Sakura con una mirada penetrante.

—No quiero —respondió simplemente Kakashi, ignorando su mirada—. Bien, ya que todo está aclarado, es momento que regrese a mis siempre divertidas labores como Hokage.

—Lo único que quieres es irte a leer tus libros pervertidos—acusó Sakura.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan! Esos libros son bastante educativos, si no me crees pregúntale a Sasuke.

—Hn.

—¡Hey, aún no nos han dicho nada del grupo que anda tras del niño! —Saltó Kiba, rompiendo la pequeña discusión que los miembros del antiguo equipo siete mantenían.

—Tienes razón, lo había olvidado —algunos de los 11 de Konoha lo miraron dudosos, pensando si realmente ese era un Hokage—. Aún no sabemos nada realmente, pero tenemos un sospechoso en las manos del Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura. Cuando tengamos más información, les dejaré saber. Mientras tanto, tengan mucho cuidado con quienes interactúan, nunca se sabe quién podría llevarte a una emboscada.

Esa había sido una clara referencia al incidente de hace unos días, pero Shikamaru fue capaz de deducir algo más. Y ese algo le daba un mal presentimiento, por eso no dijo nada, no quería preocupar innecesariamente a los demás.

—Ahora sí, me retiro —y dicho eso, Kakashi dejó la habitación.

—El niño no puede hablar —explicó Sakura al ver cómo algunos le hacían preguntas al niño y esperaban perplejos una respuesta que nunca venía.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Tenten.

—No lo sé —confesó un poco cohibida—. Le hice un examen médico y no he encontrado ningún problema con sus cuerdas vocales ni nada relacionado.

—¡Eso es tan triste! —Lloriqueó Lee—. ¡Pero no te preocupes Sakura-san, estoy seguro que las llamas de la juventud nos ayudarán a superar este obstáculo!

—Gracias Lee, supongo —respondió insegura.

—Sakura-san —la aludida se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la heredera Hyuga llamándola, y más aún cuando la vio con el Byakugan activo.

—¿Qué ocurre Hinata?

—Es extraño, sus conductos de chakra parecen estar semi-cerrados —anunció Hinata, captando la atención de Sasuke y Sakura—. El flujo de su Chakra es apenas suficiente para mantenerlo con vida.

—¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle a un Hyuga sobre eso? —Se preguntó Sakura en voz alta negando con la cabeza—. Al menos eso explica algunas cosas —muchos la miraron sin entender—. Pronto lo sabrán.

—¡Hey Shino, eres el único que no ha dicho nada todavía! —Exclamó un ruidoso Kiba—. No me digas que sigues en shock.

—No tengo nada qué decir.

—Creo que he sufrido suficiente interacción social para durarme una semana, así que el niño y yo nos retiramos —anunció Sasuke acercándose al pequeño.

—¡¿Qué, el niño se está quedando con el bastardo de Sasuke?! —comenzó un Kiba sorprendido—. ¿En qué está pensando el Hokage? Sasuke sólo terminara traumando al niño con su presencia.

Su única respuesta fue una mirada asesina cortesía del joven Uchiha, una sonrisa burlona de una ninja médica, y varios reproches por parte de sus compañeros.

Para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de Sakura, cuando Sasuke se volteó para salir de la habitación el niño le siguió callado y se aferró a su mano.

**Fin del Interludio 2.**

El siguiente capítulo está escrito ya, pero como se habrán dado cuenta, todos los capítulos están centrados en los miembros del equipo siete, lo cual me lleva a omitir ciertas situaciones, o mejor dicho personajes. Por eso se me ocurrió hacer este pequeño interludio (y aclaro que fue escrito después de escribir el capítulo de Sakura, que es el siguiente.)

Aunque la interacción no haya sido muy grande, porque honestamente no me imagino a los chicos haciendo algo más que mirar intensamente al niño como si no pudieran creer los que sus ojos ven, creo que ha sido suficiente. Si no pues, ¡pido disculpas! (Lo mismo con Gaara, aunque en este caso me imagino al niño parándose delante de él, mirarlo un momento y luego sonreírle, logrando que el Kazekage le devuelva la sonrisa. ¡Pero había temas más importantes que discutir D:!)

Y por último, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré mañana (si no me duermo primero porque llegaré de la Universidad a las 10PM). Y les tengo que dar unas noticias…buenas y malas (dependiendo). ¡Me voy que tengo que estudiar!

Espero que no se me esté olvidando algo…

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer este pequeño fic. Especialmente a los que se detienen para dejar sus comentarios! ¡Se los agradezco desde el fondo del alma =D! (Y a Judy: ¡No me aburren, en realidad me levantan el ánimo =D, y es que me encanta agradecer lol. Con Gaara las cosas se me salieron de las manos T-T)

Antes de irme, les dejo un pequeño Omake, espero que lo encuentren divertido…(a ver si puedo ser comediante lol) (Se aceptan sugerencias o críticas :D)

Kakashi estaba sentado tranquilamente en su oficina leyendo su libro Icha Icha cuando sintió una mirada sobre él.

—¡Qué sorpresa verte Mini-naruto!

Con una agilidad increíble, el niño tomó su novela.

—Espera, ¡¿qué haces?!

Con pánico, el Hokage intentó conseguir de vuelta el libro cuando el niño sacó un encendedor de no supo dónde.

—¡Por favor, todo menos eso!

Ignorando sus gritos y esquivando sus intentos de recuperar el libro, el pequeño niño le prendió fuego al libro.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!

Su grito se escuchó en toda la aldea, y cuando los ninjas entraron para qué pasaba, sólo encontraron a su Hokage sentado en una esquina, balanceándose de atrás para adelante con un aura depresiva; un niño rubio y un libro quemándose.

Fin.


	10. Capítulo 8

¡Hola a todos y disculpen la tardanza D:! ¡Aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste =D!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto…

**Capítulo 8**: Siguiendo las pistas.

Tenían ya dos semanas de viaje.

El plan del Hokage para infiltrarse en la isla del Oso requería que ellos pretendieran ser civiles, y por lo tanto debían utilizar los medios de transportes tradicionales para llegar a su destino.

Primero tuvieron que entrar infiltrados en la capital del País del fuego para encontrarse con un contacto que les facilitaría documentos que los avalaría como ciudadanos de la capital.

Lo segundo que debieron hacer fue disfrazarse, pues con sus apariencias actuales llamarían demasiado la atención, y usar un jutsu de transformación requería de un flujo constante de chakra que ninguno de ellos, especialmente el niño, podía mantener por largos períodos de tiempo. Así que se vio obligada a usar una peluca negra con cabellos largos y ondulados, para no tener que teñir su corto cabello rosado, y usar unos lentes de contacto marrones.

A Sasuke le tocó, para su obvio disgusto y para entrenamiento de ella, utilizar un gel que mantuviera su cabello domado y relamido, y usar unos lentes normales de lectura.

A mini-Naruto, apodo que le había dado Kakashi al niño, le pusieron una peluca negra con cabello cortos y alborotado, más unos lentes de contactos negros.

Sólo entonces pudieron asumir sus nuevas identidades, que para su humillación, consistía de una pareja de jóvenes casados y su hijo de cinco años. Kakashi debía estar muerto de la risa en su escritorio por la pequeña broma que les estaba gastando.

No es que le molestara pretender estar casada con Sasuke, si le hubieran ofrecido esa oportunidad hace muchos años, estaba segura que habría saltado de alegría. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora, la distancia entre ambos era demasiado grande, sin mencionar las diferencias que los hacía discutir todo el tiempo.

Como lo había sido la acomodación de mini-Naruto. No se habían podido poner de acuerdo, ambos querían que el niño se quedara con ellos. Al final, la única forma en que lograron hacer las paces fue con la amenaza de Kakashi de asignarle la custodia de mini-Naruto a otro, como Iruka.

No tenía nada en contra de Iruka, pero esta era su misión. Por cincos años se sintió culpable de no haber podido evitar que Naruto desapareciera junto con la explosión. Si tan sólo él hubiera estado en mejor estado, si tan sólo lo hubiera curado antes de que se le ocurriera lanzar esa técnica en contra de Madara, si tan sólo no hubiera estado tan ocupada curando a Sasuke. Demasiados cosas que podría haber hecho diferente para cambiar el resultado de la batalla final. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Y si debía pretender ser la esposa de Sasuke, lo haría sin quejarse. Si con eso estaba un paso más cerca de encontrar a Naruto.

Y así fue cómo entraron en el papel de Hana, su esposo Ren Nanami, y su hijo de cinco años Tomohisa. Residentes de la capital que eran religiosos devotos y deseaban visitar la Isla de Dios para rendir homenaje al Sumo Sacedorte. Porque tampoco podían crear identidades de la nada, ya que para entrar debían ser seguidores de la religión y haberse anotado antes en una lista que el predicador enviaba a la isla para que fuera aprobado.

Por eso eligieron precisamente a esa pareja, además del parecido, porque ya se habían anotado en la lista y tenían la aprobación de los Sacerdotes para entrar. Y pronto, junto a los demás viajeros, se montaron en un tren con destino al País del Té para recoger a los seguidores que viajarían desde ese lugar antes de tomar el barco que los llevaría finalmente a la isla de Dios.

Y todo eso tomó dos semanas.

Ahora finalmente habían llegado a la Isla de Dios, y estaban siendo sometidos a un chequeo exhaustivo, verificando sus papeles, sus apariencias, su equipaje, entre otras cosas.

Era simplemente ridículo lo que estaban haciendo. Ese escrutinio levantaba demasiadas sospechas, pues sólo si tuvieran algo muy grande que ocultar tendrían tanto miedo de que alguien ajeno a su religión entrara en la Isla. Aunque su excusa de que los ninjas eran demonios engañosos y debían proteger la santidad de la isla impidiendo su entrada parecía ser suficiente para apaciguar a la ola de creyentes que venían semanalmente.

Durante el chequeo se mostró relajada, actuando el papel que le correspondía. Por suerte mini-Naruto estaba dormido, porque su falta de expresividad podría haber sido un problema. Aún no lograban descubrir a qué se debía eso, así como su mutismo. Sabía que era capaz de mostrar emociones, como lo hizo en Ichiraku aquella vez.

Al pensar en Ichiraku su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente. De no haberlo llevado ahí, mini-Naruto no habría sido secuestrado ni Touma herido. Pero también, si no lo hubiera llevado ahí, estarían ignorantes del peligro que les acechaba, y quizás no habrían podido descubrir tanto sobre el niño tampoco, ni llegado tan lejos.

—Pueden pasar —les dijo el guardia encargado de revisarlos.

—Muchas gracias y que Dios lo tenga en su gloria —le dijo sonriendo. Sasuke a su lado sólo asintió.

Ambos tomaron su equipaje y se hicieron camino al interior del pueblo buscando un lugar donde quedarse. Mientras caminaban, todo el que los veía pasar les saludaba con mucho entusiasmo, más de una vez se tuvieron que detener para entretener a los pobladores con anécdotas inventadas. Lo peor es que se veían obligados a seguir la corriente, porque si ignoraban a alguno podrían levantar sospechas.

Fue cuando cayó la noche que finalmente pudieron registrarse en una posada. Estaba totalmente exhausta. Actuar, pretender y sonreír todo el tiempo parecía consumir más energía que una pelea con otro ninja. Pero al menos todo había acabado por ese día.

Parecía que nadie podía salir a las calles después de que cayera el Sol, pues creían que sólo las criaturas del mal preferían la oscuridad, aunque pensaba que era ridículo, eso había sido lo que realmente los salvó. Hasta el día siguiente al menos.

—Parece que los guardias sacerdotales vigilan las calles —le informó Sasuke trayendo una bandeja con tres tazones de ramen humeantes y colocándolo encima de la mesa frente a la que ella estaba sentada de rodillas al estilo seiza*. Ya que la posada usaba el estilo tradicional y por tanto no había sillas.

—¿Ramen, a esta hora? —Preguntó incrédula. Honestamente esa obsesión que Sasuke había desarrollado con el ramen era enfermiza, más aún cuando tenía tomate. Estaba bien que extrañara a Naruto y todo, pero eso no significaba que debía estar tomando sus hábitos, principalmente los que podían perjudicar su salud.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Claro que no debía haber problema para él, después de todo también adoptó el hábito de Kakashi de leer Icha Icha. Aunque se defendiera diciendo que ayudaba a que sus enemigos lo subestimaran, estaba segura que en verdad era un pervertido en el fondo.

—Ninguno —no iba a ocasionar una disputa ahora, y menos por comida.

Mini-Naruto, que se había despertado antes de llegar, comenzó a comer tras un silencioso "buen provecho". Había sido extraño, tenerlo dormido en sus brazos, pero reconfortante. Con él ahí, sentía que pronto obtendrían todas las respuestas que necesitaban y finalmente le pondrían fin al misterio.

Imitándolo, ella también comenzó a comer. Parecía casi normal, aunque tuvieran que compartir habitación, las misiones que habían hecho en el pasado juntos la tenían acostumbrada.

La mañana siguiente salieron bien temprano, como era la costumbre de los isleños de salir a las calles tan pronto los primeros rayos del Sol aparecieran en el horizonte.

Aquel día no hubo tanta efusividad con ellos. La multitud se encaminaba al templo del Sumo Sacerdote que estaba en el Norte de la isla, al pie de la Montaña de Dios, para escuchar las palabras de su Dios y comenzar el día.

Como era de esperarse de ellos, siguieron a la multitud mientras observaban sutilmente los alrededores en busca de algo fuera de lugar o algo que les llamara la atención.

No encontraron nada hasta que se detuvieron, junto a todos los pobladores, afuera del templo. El terreno era rocoso, pero el espacio era bastante amplio y eran resguardados del Sol por las montañas que se alzaban a ambos lados de la congregación. Aquí y allá se veían unos osos de gran tamaño, durmiendo u observando a la multitud perezoso. Por esta especie especial de osos gigantes, es que la isla recibía su nombre.

El templo era enorme y magnífico, debía poseer una extensión de kilómetros, con la forma regular de los templos del Continente. Con dos estatuas con la forma de osos parados y en posición amenazante al frente, que supuestamente protegían la entrada del mal.

No faltó mucho para que la persona que asumía fuera el Sumo Sacerdote apareciera en un balcón en la parte más alta del templo vestido de una toga blanca que lo cubría hasta los pies y de mangas largas. Desde su posición podía ver que era un hombre de cabellos rubios pálidos y muy cortos, y que debía estar a finales de sus cincuenta.

Con sólo un movimiento de su mano, la masa emocionada de personas se calmó, y todos se pusieron a escuchar atentamente.

—Mis amados hermanos, Dios nos ha agraciado con otro día más en la Tierra —su voz era potente, y parecía ser acarreada sin dificultad ante todos los presentes—. Pronto nuestras preocupaciones serán levantadas, ya no tendremos por qué seguir temiendo que esos demonios ninjas nos sigan tratando como basura y destruyendo nuestras vidas con el caos de su existencia. Cinco años atrás, todos los ninjas se aliaron, y era obvio que su objetivo éramos nosotros, civiles indefensos que no tendríamos oportunidad contra sus artes demoníacas. Ya no seremos subyugados, ni temeremos más. Pronto, muy pronto, Dios lanzará su castigo…

¿Acaso el Sumo Sacerdote comenzaba su discurso todas las mañanas de esa manera, avivando las llamas del odio en los pobladores de esa isla? ¿No se suponía que una religión debía predicar sobre la paz, la compasión, el perdón y esas cosas?

De pronto, sintió como alguien apretaba fuertemente su mano, y su mente volvió a la realidad. El Sumo Sacerdote seguía hablando, pero su atención estaba en el pequeño que tenía tomado de la mano. Mini-Naruto la miraba, con esa expresión siempre vacía que muchas veces hacía que su corazón se contrajera dolorosamente.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía su atención, mini-Naruto volvió a mirar en el templo. No al Sumo Sacerdote, sólo directamente al templo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Sasuke los observaba. Estaba convencida de que él también estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

Naruto debía estar ahí dentro.

No prestó atención al resto del sermón, sólo estudiaba el terreno buscando ventajas que los pudiera beneficiar.

Cuando la masa de personas comenzó a moverse, se dio cuenta que el sermón había terminado y que muchos se dirigían al interior del templo para ser bendecidos personalmente por el Sumo Sacerdote. Así que los siguió, deteniéndose en el interior junto a los demás, pretendiendo entusiasmo para no sobresalir entre las personas reunidas, que eran las mismas personas con las que llegaron en barco el día anterior.

—Que Dios los agracie con su presencia hoy y siempre —les dijo el Sumo Sacerdote deteniéndose frente a ellos.

—Que Dios ilumine nuestro camino —respondieron a coro ella y Sasuke dando una reverencia. Aunque mini-Naruto permaneció callado.

—Parece que su hijo es muy tímido —comentó casualmente el Sumo Sacerdote, resaltando su falta de respuesta.

—Mis disculpas su Excelencia, nuestro hijo sufre de autismo, un trastorno que le impide socializar o hablar adecuadamente con otras personas —contestó, saliendo rápidamente con una excusa.

—Es lamentable escuchar eso —les dijo—, pero es posible que Dios lo pueda ayudar, sólo tiene que quedarse aquí en el templo.

—¿Esa es la única manera su Excelencia? —Preguntó preocupada, eso no estaba dentro de sus planes—. Despedirnos de Tomohisa nos partiría el corazón.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, su hijo estará en las manos de Dios —les aseguró amablemente—. Si se mantienen orando, Dios los llenará con su compasión y aliviará su dolor.

Sintió cómo Sasuke le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo para acercarla a su cuerpo, manteniendo las apariencias del esposo preocupado y al mismo tiempo diciéndole que debían dejarlo ir para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Así que tuvo que asentir, muy a su pesar, permitiendo que el Sumo Sacerdote ordenara a uno de los guardias que se llevara al pequeño a una habitación del templo.

—¿Podrían decirme sus nombres? —Les preguntó curioso.

—Mi nombre es Ren Nanami, y esta es mi esposa Hana —contestó Sasuke por ambos, dándole una sonrisa fingida.

Devolviéndoles la sonrisa, el Sumo Sacerdote se alejó de ellos para seguir bendiciendo a los demás visitantes.

—Hay que actuar —murmuró quietamente, de modo que sólo Sasuke pudiera escucharla.

Finalmente encontrarían a Naruto.

**Fin del capítulo 8.**

Como temí que pasaría, el jueves no sólo llegué de la Universidad con sueño, también con un terrible dolor de cabeza y sin ganas de hacer nada más que dormir. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, me tuve que levantar a las 5AM porque necesitaba estudiar los temas del viernes antes de salir a las 7 para la universidad. ¿Y adivinen a qué hora salí de la universidad? 10PM (esa es sólo la versión resumida, porque eso no fue exactamente lo que pasó, pero no quiero hacer esto largo LOL).

Volviendo a la historia =D, estamos un paso más cerca de revelar los misterios. Y vuelvo a repetir, no soy religiosa y no sé cómo hablan ellos; cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia; la opinión de los personajes no refleja la mía; por último, mis disculpas si ofendo a alguien…

¡Listo! Creo que eso es todo…A menos que se me olvide algo…(Disculpen mi memoria, es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza…Creo LOL)

Aún les debo decir algo, pero eso lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo…(mañana en la noche).

Y ahora, los agradecimientos…¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia, especialmente a los que me han dejado sus comentarios! ¡Me han hecho realmente feliz al saber que les gustó tanto el interludio y el omake =D! (A Judy: muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, ya me siento mejor después de dormir unas diez horas :3)

¡Hasta la próxima! (Y si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntar lol)

**1*-Seiza**: forma tradicional de sentarse de rodillas.


	11. Capítulo 9

¡Esto no puede ser! Según mi reloj, me pasé por unos minutos y ya el domingo oficialmente ha acabado D:

(Importantes notas al final)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Madara, digo Masashi Kishimoto…

**Capítulo 9**: Encontrando el tesoro perdido.

Nada estaba saliendo como esperaban.

Había sido una decisión difícil dejar ir al niño, pero no habían tenido tiempo para pensar en una excusa plausible para evitarlo. Tenían que seguir la corriente.

Y ya que el plan estaba arruinado, era hora de improvisar.

Mientras salían del templo, se escabulleron de la multitud con cuidado de no ser vistos. Había sido difícil, con el terreno tan abierto que se extendía fuera del recinto. Para su suerte, los osos les sirvieron como la pantalla perfecta. Sólo tuvieron que pretender dirigirse a ellos para observarlos curiosos, fingir caerse en un ángulo donde no pudieran ser vistos, crear un clon y finalmente usar el shunshin no jutsu* para llegar al techo del templo.

Sus clones volverían a la posada, a plena vista de todos, y sólo ahí se dispersarían.

Mientras tanto, ellos entrarían al templo nuevamente, pero esta vez desapercibidos. La infiltración y el espionaje eran la especialidad de un ninja.

Por horas, recorrieron el interior del templo, revisando cada habitación, pero sólo dos les llamó la atención por encima de los demás. La oficina del Sumo Sacerdote y el cuarto donde mini-Naruto era custodiado por dos guardias.

Decidieron que sacarlo sería lo primordial, así que se llevaron a un niño de cinco años que coincidencialmente atravesaba un pasillo solo con varios libros y lo llevaron al interior de la habitación donde estaba mini-Naruto, entrando a través de la ventana que hasta hace unos momentos estaba sellada.

Le pusieron la peluca y los lentes de contacto de mini-Naruto antes de atraparlo en un genjutsu, haciendo que mostrara una expresión vacía.

Con eso hecho, salieron nuevamente a través de la ventana, hacia un jardín que había detrás del templo. Fue ahí que mini-Naruto, siendo cargado por Sakura, profundizo su agarre en su cuello para llamarle la atención y luego señalarle un punto del pie de la montaña que cercaba el jardín.

Ambos se acercaron al punto que les señalaba el pequeño, sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

Llegaron hasta una parte de la pared de roca que estaba cubierta por enredaderas. No había nada más, pero el niño seguía señalando directamente hacia ese lugar.

Fue entonces que mini-Naruto comenzó a moverse inquieto, como señalando su deseo de bajarse. Sakura lo obedeció tan pronto se dio cuenta.

Con sus propios pies en la tierra, el niño corrió hacia uno de los tantos bebedores de agua para pajaritos que había en el jardín. Tanto él como Sakura se acercaron curiosos, sin entender qué había de especial en ese peculiar bebedero, cuando todos se veían exactamente iguales.

Sólo gracias a sus excelentes dotes de observación, se dio cuenta que entre los adornos de ese bebedero, había algo extraño. Rozando la yema de sus dedos por el intrínseco diseño tallado en piedra en la parte baja del bebedero, palpó una especie de interruptor. Con cautela, lo presionó, esperando a ver qué pasaba.

El pie de la montaña pareció estremecerse un poco antes de que una parte de la pared de roca se moviera a un lado, dejando ver un pasadizo secreto.

Un poco impresionado, tanto él como Sakura entraron con el corazón acelerado, ansiosos por lo que esperaban encontrar ahí dentro.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, el pie de la montaña se movió de nuevo, tapando nuevamente la entrada. Ambos le dieron sólo una mirada, en ese momento no muy preocupados por salir.

Por el pasadizo secreto se extendía un amplio pasillo, pero tan estrecho que debían enfilarse para pasar. Permitió que Sakura tomara la delantera con el niño, y él la siguió por detrás. Ambos caminaban con sus sentidos en alerta máxima, cautelosos de que pudiera haber una trampa.

Todo era silencio, el único sonido el de las llamas de las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar silbando al compás del viento.

Al final del pasillo les esperaba una habitación circular, con mesas llenas de papeles, sillas dispersadas en todo el lugar, una especie de círculo con sellos en su interior dibujado en el suelo, y lo más destacable de todo, una especie de ataúd de color negro en el extremo opuesto a la entrada.

Se acercaron al ataúd con dolorosa lentitud, cuidadosos de no penetrar en el perímetro del extraño círculo, aguantando la respiración ante la expectación de lo que podrían encontrar.

Y sólo cuando estuvieron parados frente al ataúd, removiendo la tapa, pudieron soltar el aire que tenían retenido.

El ataúd estaba vacío.

No supo exactamente qué sentir al respecto, decepción, dolor, ¿desesperanza?

Pero el niño los sorprendió nuevamente al tocar con sus bracitos el fondo vacío del ataúd.

Con una rápida mirada a la habitación, el niño corrió hacia una de las mesas, donde había un jarro de agua. Con cuidado, ya que el pequeño no alcanzaba con sus cortas piernas, mini-Naruto tomó el jarro y lo vertió sobre el fondo del ataúd.

Tanto él como Sakura permanecían inmovilizados, permitiendo que el niño hiciera lo que debía hacer.

Con el fondo del ataúd mojado, unos símbolos aparecieron sobre la madera.

—Es un sello —observó al notar la forma en la que estaban organizados, haciendo uso de su poco conocimiento en fuinjutsu*—. Parece que protege algo.

El niño se mordió el pulgar y dejó que unas gotas de sangre cayeran sobre el sello. Este brilló brevemente de azul y se volvió removible, como si sólo fuera un fondo falso.

Él y Sakura se miraron expectantes. ¿Ahora sí?

Juntos, removieron el ahora fondo falso y lo que encontraron debajo de eso fue suficiente para hacer que Sakura derramara unas lágrimas, y que él sonriera genuinamente.

—¡Naruto! —Sakura fue rápida en levantar el torso del rubio para abrazarlo, ahí de rodillas en el suelo, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre el hombro de su amigo perdido.

Mientras tanto, él sólo miraba. En algún momento, el niño se paró a su lado y se aferró a su mano. Él lo miró interrogante, aún no sabían quién era ese niño, de dónde venía o cuál era su conexión con Naruto.

El niño sólo le sonrió, de una forma en que su cara entera se iluminaba de una felicidad sincera.

—¿Naruto? —Preguntó Sakura inquieta.

La miró, seguía teniendo a Naruto en sus brazos, pero parecía preocupada por algo.

—¿Qué pasa Sakura? —La cuestionó sin entender el motivo detrás de su repentino cambio de humor.

—No despierta —le empezó a explicar—. Intenté usar mi chakra para despertarlo, pero no funciona. No está herido y sigue respirando, sólo su chakra está bajo, pero eso no debería impedir que mi chakra curativo lo despierte.

Él sólo miró intensamente a Naruto. El rubio tenía el cabello bastante largo, llegando por debajo de los hombros, y también notó, aunque Sakura parecía aún no darse cuenta todavía, que estaba completamente desnudo.

—¿Tú sabes por qué no despierta? —Le preguntó al niño, ante la mirada expectante de Sakura.

Mini-Naruto lo miró sin entender, pero después le señaló a la salida. Entendió que debían irse pronto, antes de que fueran descubiertos.

Ahora debía pensar en cómo salir de ahí. Obviamente, él tendría que cargar a Naruto en su espalda, algo que lo incomodaba de sobremanera, y Sakura se llevaría al niño.

Así le explicó a Sakura, quien accedió inmediatamente. Sólo después de que Sakura soltara a Naruto para cargar al niño, fue que ella se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba completamente desnudo, y aún a pesar de todo su entrenamiento ANBU, no fue capaz de evitar el sonrojo que adornó sus mejillas.

—¿Y ahora cómo salimos? —Le preguntó nuevamente al niño, burlándose en su interior de la vergüenza de su compañera.

El niño le señaló el lugar por donde habían entrado.

Y sin más, cargó a Naruto, aparentando muy bien su propia incomodidad, y ambos corrieron hasta la salida, donde la pared de roca seguía bloqueándola.

El niño se estiró un poco, logrando alcanzar una de las antorchas. Al retirarla, se vio otro botón secreto que el pequeño presionó, logrando que se les revelara la salida.

Ambos salieron corriendo, dejando que la entrada se bloqueara nuevamente, y saltaron hasta el techo. Ahí se detuvieron para pensar en el próximo paso.

No podían volver a la posada, sabiendo que el Sumo Sacerdote los estaría buscando, no sabían cómo pero de alguna manera reconoció al niño y por eso quiso apartarlo de ellos. Debían salir de la Isla, pero el problema era cómo.

Por el momento estaban seguros en el techo, irónicamente ya que estaban encima del enemigo. Pero ahí, con los visitantes ya idos, y con la extensión del templo, era muy difícil que alguien los viera desde abajo, a menos que se subieran al techo. Y como los sacerdotes estaban muy ocupados con sus deberes, así como los guardias, dudaba mucho que alguno subiera por el momento cercano.

Decidieron esperar a que cayera la noche, ya que todos los isleños estarían en sus hogares, y sería más fácil trasladarse con unos cuantos guardias rondando las calles que una multitud abarrotándola. Por fortuna eran civiles, y ninguno podía sentir chakra.

En la espera, Sakura se infiltró de nuevo al templo para traerle al rubio una toga para que así no estuviera desnudo.

No faltó mucho para que anocheciera, y los dos estuvieran nuevamente en camino. Debían dirigirse al puerto y robarse un barco.

Bajo el manto de la noche se les hizo muy fácil esquivar los guardias que rondaban las calles, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco cuando encontraron el puerto pesadamente vigilado. Sabían que se dirigían hacia allí, era demasiado obvio. Lo único que ellos subestimaban lo que dos ninjas eran capaces de hacer.

Tendrían que demostrarles, porque para salir, tendrían que pasar a través de todo los guardias.

—Yo me encargaré de ellos, tú quédate aquí con esos dos —le ordenó a Sakura. Ambos habían elegido otro techo para esconderse.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Sakura escéptica—. Aún tienes el sello que limita grandemente tu chakra.

—Son sólo civiles, no necesitaré mucho chakra para esto.

—Y no puedes matarlos, recuerda —le advirtió Sakura.

Traes eso, saltó hacia la congregación de guardias, aterrizando justo en el medio de todos y sobresaltándolos.

Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, dejando que la sorpresa se les pasara y fueran corriendo hacia él con las lanzas que portaban.

—_Bunya Denki no jutsu_ —gritó después de hacer unos cuantos sellos, liberando unos rayos que fueron conducidos por la tierra, alcanzando a electrocutar a todos los guardias que se le acercaban, pero llegando sólo a dejarlos inconscientes por el nivel intermedio que usó.

Ese jutsu lo dejó un poco drenado, era un ataque básico, pero para alcanzar a todos los guardias debió usar un poco más de chakra del necesario.

A su lado pronto aterrizó Sakura cargando al niño, y un clon de Sakura con Naruto en su espalda.

Ahora sólo necesitaban tomar el barco y estarían fuera de esa isla pronto.

—Justo lo que esperaba del Uchiha —le felicitó una voz familiar. No faltó mucho para que ante ellos se apareciera el Sumo Sacerdote—. Debo admitir que me han impresionado. No sólo encontraron mi cámara secreta, sino que también descubrieron el sello que mantenía oculto a Naruto Uzumaki.

—Todo este tiempo, ¿eras tú quien mantenía a Naruto alejado de nosotros? —Le preguntó Sakura, que había dispersado el clon y dejado a Naruto acostado en el suelo detrás de ellos. No podía culparle, su reservas de chakra no eran tan gran grandes para mantener un clon de sombra por más de unos pocos minutos—. ¡¿Por qué?!

—Eso es algo que ustedes no necesitan saber —les respondió con una sonrisa que le dio mala espina—. Ya envié las cartas a mis numerosos representantes en el continente, para mañana todos los civiles del mundo despertarán para enterarse que los ninjas de la Hoja se infiltraron en la Isla de Dios para asesinar al Sumo Sacerdote.

—¡Pero eso es mentira, nosotros sólo vinimos a recuperar al amigo que tú secuestraste cinco años atrás! —Recriminó Sakura bastante indignada por la acusación y furiosa por las maquinaciones de ese hombre.

—¿Lo es? ¿A quién ustedes creen que la población civil creerá?

Odiaba admitirlo, pero el Sumo Sacerdote tenía razón en su aclamo. Dos ninjas infiltrados en la isla era bastante acusatorio por sí sólo, pero si además le agregaba que su intención era matarlo, esto podría dar lugar a numerosas revueltas en todos las naciones.

—¿Por qué hacer todo esto? —Le preguntó calmadamente. Debían tomar el control de la situación antes de que se saliera de sus manos—. Poner a los civiles y a los ninjas unos contra otros, ¿qué es lo que esperas ganar?

—Después de que sangre y fuego cubran el continente, sólo los civiles sobrevivirán. De las cenizas surgirá un nuevo mundo, de igualdad y justicia.

—Tú, estás dispuesto a sacrificar miles de vidas, tanto de ninjas como de civiles, porque ilusamente crees que tu mundo de fantasía será creado —le dijo fríamente—. No me hagas reír, eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado.

—¿Con qué derecho se creen ustedes ninjas superiores a los demás? —Le reclamó el Sumo Sacerdote, mostrando odio en su mirada—. Siempre pisoteándonos, siempre destruyendo nuestras vidas con sus guerras por poder. Si ustedes demonios no existieran, el mundo sería un mejor lugar. Y si tengo que sacrificar a miles para lograr ese mundo, lo haré. Dios me ha enseñado el camino y lo recorreré hasta el final.

El Sumo Sacerdote estaba muy determinado, y nada de lo que le dijera podría cambiar su opinión.

No sabía qué hacer, aún si escapaban no llegarían a tiempo para detener el conflicto que estallaría en el continente. Los ninjas tendrían la ventaja, pero tampoco podían matar a sangre fría a los civiles por tener fe en un lunático.

Al principio los ninjas se resistirían a luchar, pero si eran presionados no les quedaría de otra que defenderse. Lo cual podría desencadenar una masacre de civiles. ¿Acaso el Sumo Sacerdote no podía verlo, por qué estaba tan convencido de que lo lograría? No había forma de crear ese mundo libre de ninjas, porque si la cuestión era quién sobreviviría a una guerra entre ninjas y civiles, la respuesta era más que obvia.

—Ahora, si fueran tan amables de entregarme a Uzumaki y al niño, es posible que permita que se marchen ilesos —les dijo recobrando la compostura.

—Estás demente —declaró Sakura, dirigiéndose al Sumo Sacerdote—. De ninguna manera te daremos a Naruto o al niño.

—¿Y qué harán para evitarlo, matarme, escapar de la Isla? —Esas ideas parecían divertirlo—. Sólo que, lamento informarles, no podrán salir de este lugar.

Y a continuación, todos los barcos explotaron.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó impasible. No iba a darle el lujo de saber que los había atrapado con ese último acto.

—Poner unos cuantos explosivos en los barcos y kaboom, dejarlos sin un medio para salir de la Isla.

¿Y ahora qué hacer?

Estaban solos, en una isla donde todos los odiaban, y sin posibilidades de salir sin lastimar a los pobladores y desencadenar una guerra.

Sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al mirar se dio cuenta que era el niño, quien también tenía la mano de Sakura sujetada.

Al ver que tenía su atención, los soltó para correr al lado de Naruto. Con una sonrisa, y un gesto de adiós con la mano, el niño tocó a Naruto en la frente. Una luz azul envolvió al niño, mientras que su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más transparente hasta que terminó por desaparecer, dejando sólo la luz azul, que pronto entró al cuerpo del rubio.

Para su asombro, Naruto Uzumaki abrió los ojos.

**Fin del Capítulo 9.**

Este capítulo ha sido bastante difícil de escribir, y al final no estoy del todo convencida de él T-T (si les quedó alguna duda, ¡no vacilen en preguntar!)

Y ahora el momento de la verdad; como vengo diciendo desde hace varios capítulos, tengo que darles unas malas y unas buenas noticias…Comencemos con las malas: La universidad empezó y mi horario actual es bastante caótico, estoy prácticamente todo el día en la universidad (desde las 7AM hasta las 10PM, hasta las 8PM lunes y miércoles) de lunes a viernes, y llego a mi casa muy cansada y sin ánimo. Por lo que continuar esta historia en el ritmo que he estado llevando será bastante difícil. Y como me conozco bien, y sé que de continuarlo es posible que dure años en terminar este fic, el capítulo siguiente es el último (lo cual es la buena noticia, que ya tengo el fic acabado. Aunque debo admitir que me vi obligada a omitir ciertas cosas, desechar otras, y finalizar sin involucrar algunos planes e ideas.) (Pero no se preocupen, al menos todos los misterios serán aclarados y por fin sabremos quién es Mini-Naruto, si es que no lo han descubierto ya :P)

A todos mis lectores les debo una tremenda disculpa. Este fic fue creado como un pequeño experimento, para ver si me era posible escribir un capítulo por día, aunque fuera corto. Y lo logré, mientras estuve libre de obligaciones al menos.

Finalmente, quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer este pequeño proyecto, a los que han comentado a lo largo de los capítulos, a los que siguen esta historia y a los que lo tienen de favorito…¡De verdad, muchísimas gracias a todos! ¡Me hacen inmensamente feliz! ¡Saber que les gustó, y que aún puedo escribir algo decente ha sido satisfactorio!

Ehh…Se me acaba de ocurrir que eso debería decirlo en el próximo capítulo y no en este lol…Pero no importa…¡Nos vemos el miércoles!

No sé por qué siento que olvido algo…

***1-shunshin no jutsu** (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante): es una habilidad que tienen en general todos los ninjas, que se trata de hacer mover el cuerpo a alta velocidad permitiéndole ir a cortas o a largas distancias a una velocidad casi imposible de ver. (Fuente: Naruto wikia)

***2- fuinjutsu**: Técnicas de Sellado (Fuente: Naruto wikia)

***3-**_**Bunya Denki no jutsu**_: Ataque basico Raiton. (Fuente: konoharol)


	12. Capítulo 10

¡Estoy tan triste T-T!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 10**: Perdón.

Su cuerpo se sentía débil, y su mente aún tenía muchas neblinas. Pero tenía la suficiente fuerza y claridad como para ponerse de pie e ir hasta donde sus amigos.

Sus amigos, cómo habían cambiado en los últimos cinco años.

Los había visto, a través de los ojos del aquel niño, aquel clon que había podido crear hace casi un mes con la esperanza de traerlos hasta la isla para que lo liberaran.

Había sido un gran esfuerzo, hacer un clon con una parte de su alma e invocar a uno de los sapos para que lo llevara hasta la aldea. Había tenido miedo, cuando el clon salió como una versión infantil de él con algunos desperfectos, como el hecho de que no pudiera hablar o mostrar emociones, y más aún cuando el sapo que invocó no era uno que conocía.

No sabía en qué parte de Konoha aparecería, pero esperaba que alguien lo encontrara y reconociera su banda ninja, para que supieran que seguía con vida.

Y resultó, no exactamente de la forma que esperaba, pero había logrado que sus amigos lo encontraran.

—Me alegro que volvieras al mundo de los vivos Naruto —saludó casualmente Shin, o mejor conocido como el Sumo Sacerdote.

Sólo lo ignoró por el momento. Había tenido muy mala suerte, ser encontrado por ese hombre después de la batalla con Madara, en un estado al borde de la muerte, y entonces ser traído a la isla poco después para ser una pieza más de sus maquinaciones.

—¿Naruto? —Preguntó Sakura entre sorprendida y aliviada.

Por fin llegó al lado de sus amigos, a pesar de sus pasos lentos y llenos de dificultades.

—Hola Sakura-chan —la saludo débilmente, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sasuke, me alegro verte.

—Me estaba preguntando hasta cuándo te harías el dormido idiota —le saludó él a su manera.

—Ya basta Shin, lo que haces está mal —Se dirigió ahora al Sumo Sacerdote—. Si continúas con este camino sólo traerás más odio y dolor al mundo.

—Ya intentaste convencerme antes Naruto, y mi respuesta no ha cambiado —era verdad, pero en aquel momento sólo era un prisionero, sin poder para hacer que Shin se quedara a escuchar su apasionante charla moral—. Si fueras tan amable de volver conmigo, te aseguro que te haré nuevas acomodaciones.

Claro, si con acomodaciones se refería a nuevos sellos para mantenerlo encerrado mientras drenaba su chakra y lo debilitaba.

Porque Shin no sólo tenía una visión torcida del mundo, también era un experto dibujando sellos. Y fue gracias a ese conocimiento que logró mantenerlo prisionero, aprovechando su condición moribunda para dibujar en su cuerpo unos sellos que lo mantendrían confinado en su cámara secreta mientras drenaba continuamente su chakra, dejándolo con lo apenas mínimo para que viviera.

Apenas tenía la energía para comer, después de lo cual siempre se sentía muy cansado y con sólo ganas de dormir. Pero nunca se dio por vencido, sabía que en algún momento le llegaría la oportunidad para escapar.

Y por eso comenzó a meditar, con el sello que cortaba su comunicación con el Kyubi no podía hablar con él ni usar su chakra, por lo que todo dependía de él mismo. Con su meditación, fue capaz de guardar una minúscula porción de chakra diariamente, en un lugar donde no se lo podrían quitar, y finalmente, después de cinco años fue capaz de crear un clon de sombra e invocar a un sapo de tamaño decente para que se lo llevara.

Le costó, porque puso parte de su alma en el clon, y le había dejado la llave de su inmensa reserva de chakra con la esperanza de que no la siguiera drenando. Había quedado inconsciente, pero había valido la pena. No seguía encerrado dentro de aquel sello circular y ya no tenía los sellos que drenaban su chakra. Y lo mejor, sus compañeros de equipo estaban en la isla, a su lado.

—No dejes que la oscuridad corrompa completamente tu corazón —volvió a intentar—. Tuviste una segunda oportunidad aquí, todos te aman. No permitas que eso se arruine por el odio.

—Todos me amarán aún más cuando termine con los ninjas —declaró solemnemente.

—No si liberas a ese monstruo en el continente —Sasuke y Sakura lo miraban sin entender, pero por la expresión en sus rostros sabía que confiaban en él—. Quisiste usar mi chakra para alimentar al monstruo que está sellado en estado isla y despertarlo. Pero si lo haces, ¿en verdad crees que puedas controlarlo?

—He estudiado las antiguas escrituras toda mi vida, sólo tengo que dibujar un sello en su cabeza y estará bajo mi control.

—¿En verdad crees que podrás hacer eso?

—¡He llegado demasiado lejos para que un ninja como tú me detenga!

—Aún no es tarde, abandona esa estupidez.

—¡NO! —Siguió negándose para su desgracia—. Ustedes los ninjas me arrebataron a mi familia cuando apenas tenía cinco años, y la familia de todas las personas que viven aquí con sus guerras sin sentido. Esta era una isla de refugiados, buscando alejarse lo más posible del continente y de ustedes los ninjas. El dolor que nos hicieron sentir, yo jamás se los perdonaré.

—¿Y el dolor que tú causarás? —Le preguntó entonces—. Cuántas familias crees que se separaran por la guerra que quieres comenzar. Cuántos de ellos crees que te odiarán por enviarlos a esa cruzada sangrienta. Cuántos crees que continuarán este ciclo de odio sin sentido.

Sus palabras parecieron tener algún efecto en Shin. Estaba vacilando.

—Ninjas y civiles pueden convivir en paz, sólo hay que llegar al entendimiento mutuo —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Puedes confiar en mí, ¡de verás!

—No, los ninjas y la paz no se pueden mezclar —intentó discutirle, aunque débilmente—. Mira a esos mercenarios, sólo bastó unas cuantas palabras para hacer que ellos atacaran a los civiles.

—Y unas cuentas palabras bastarán para que dejen de hacerlo.

Shin bajó la mirada pensativo. Aprovechó para acercarse, a pesar de los reclamos de Sakura de que estaba demasiado débil.

—Déjalo ir Sakura, Naruto tiene todo bajo control —le aseguró Sasuke, poniéndose de su lado.

Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que escucharía a Sasuke decir esas palabras. Y no sabía por qué, pero lo hacían inmensamente feliz.

—Mírame bien, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? —Comenzó a decirle, parándose frente a él—. Somos iguales, no tienes por qué hacer esto.

—Te equivocas —contestó Shin con una sonrisa desquiciada y sacando un detonador del interior de su toga—. Tú y yo nunca seremos iguales.

Y dicho eso, apretó el botón, haciendo que los explosivos en el interior de su cuerpo estallaran.

Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, en su condición actual no podría salir del rango de la explosión.

Pero nunca debió dudar, Sasuke estaba a su lado en menos de un segundo, llevándoselo lejos del alcance de la explosión.

Lo dejó en el techo de una casa, y a pesar de estar a salvo, no pudo evitar lamentarse. No sólo porque el Sumo Sacerdote se había quitado la vida, sino porque se había llevado consigo a varios de los guardias que seguían esparcidos inconscientes alrededor de ellos.

Cuando la explosión subsidió, los tres volvieron al puerto para ver los daños.

Del Sumo Sacerdote no quedaba más que pedazos sangrientos, así como de algunos guardias que habían estado demasiado cerca. Otros yacían heridos, y Sakura se apresuró para curarlos.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —preguntó con angustia. Había querido convencerlo de tomar el camino correcto.

Ni Sasuke, ni Sakura dijeron nada. Ninguno sabía muy bien cómo responder a esa pregunta.

Pasaron horas, cuando el Sol se asomó sobre ellos, iluminando un lugar lleno de personas heridas y los restos de una explosión.

Los guardias comenzaron a despertar para entonces, y al verlos los rodearon con sus lanzas en alto al creerlos responsables de lo sucedido en la escena. Uno de ellos reconoció parte de la toga del Sumo Sacerdote, por su tela especial, y el horror se apoderó de sus facciones.

Sasuke estaba parado frente a Sakura, protegiéndola mientras trabajaba. Mientras tanto. Él estaba sentado entre ellos, recuperándose.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —Les exigió uno de los guardias.

Todos recordaban lo sucedido la noche anterior cuando se enfrentaron a Sasuke, y por eso sólo se limitaban a rodearlos con cautela.

—Los ninjas tienen prohibido entrar en la isla —dijo otro guardia.

—Lo siento, lo siento —les dijo parándose—. Dejen que les explique.

—¡Los ninjas sólo hablan mentiras! —Gritó otro guardia.

Fue entonces, que más guardias llegaron, entre ellos el capitán. Pero no sólo ellos, también una multitud de isleños se acercaron al lugar curiosos.

—¡El Sumo Sacerdote ha desaparecido! —Informó el capitán tan pronto llegó junto a ellos.

—No puede ser, entonces en verdad es de su Excelencia —murmuró uno, mirando horrorizado los pedazos de tela manchados de sangre.

Los murmullos comenzaron entre los guardias que ya estaban ahí, pero los nuevos aún no comprendían lo que sucedía.

—Su Excelencia ha… —comenzó a decir con dificultad el guardia de antes—…Su Excelencia ha muerto.

Hubo gritos y exclamaciones de incredulidad, por parte de los guardias y los pobladores que habían llegado, seguido de caos.

—Sus manos están brillando —observó alguien al ver las manos de Sakura.

—Es un chakra curativo, estoy tratando de salvarle la vida a esta persona —les explicó pacientemente.

—¡Es una ninja! —Gritaron, y supo entonces que debían actuar antes de que todo se saliera de control.

—Es verdad, somos ninjas —declaró levantando sus manos en señal de que era inofensivo y no les haría daño—. Les diré lo que pasó aquí.

—¡Los ninjas mataron al Sumo Sacerdote!

—¡El Sumo Sacerdote se suicidó porque estaba demasiado arrepentido de sus propias mentiras! —Les gritó, logrando que le prestaran atención y detuvieran el caos por el momento—. Se dio cuenta que predicar sobre destrucción no era lo correcto, y que odiar a los ninjas sólo traería dolor al final.

No era exactamente verdad, pero tampoco era mentira. Aún no sabía exactamente por qué decidió matarse.

Aunque quizás su muerte podría servir para convencer a las masas de que dejaran a un lado el odio.

—¡Mentiras! ¡Los ninjas sólo dicen mentiras!

Naruto se alejó de sus amigos, acercándose a la población y a los guardias, que mantenían una buena distancia por miedo.

—Sé que la mayoría de ustedes no me creerán —les dijo—. Muchos han sufrido de una manera u otra por nosotros. Y sólo quiero, ¡disculparme en nombre de todos los ninjas del mundo!

Alguien le tiró una piedra que le impactó en su sien, con suficiente fuerza para sacarle un poco de sangre. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Sasuke deseaba moverse de su posición, pero con una señal de su mano le hizo saber que todo seguía bajo control.

—Es verdad, sé que una disculpa no cambiara el pasado, ni tampoco podrá devolverles a los seres perdidos —continuó como si nada, a pesar de que más piedras habían sido tiradas en su contra—. Pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerles.

Alguien entonces se atrevió a empujarlo, logrando que cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Pero ni siquiera eso pudo detenerlo.

—Nosotros no somos tan diferentes. También sentimos, también tenemos familia y amigos. Si matan a un ninja, uno de sus amigos querrá buscar venganza, y si logra su venganza matando a un civil, alguien cercano a ese civil buscará venganza. Y el ciclo de odio continuará, y al final sólo nos traerá dolor —se paró y miró a cada uno a los ojos—. Si quieren descargar su dolor en mí, háganlo, pero no dejen que este ciclo de odio continúe. No dejen que llegue hasta una guerra entre ninjas y civiles, porque una guerra sólo causará más dolor. Aprendamos a perdonar y a dejar ir el odio.

No supo cómo, pero de alguna forma, los pobladores se pusieron de acuerdo para golpearlo una vez y después retirarse. Sí, todos los civiles presentes descargaron en un solo golpe sus frustraciones y sentimientos reprimidos.

Para cuando terminaron, estaba lleno de moretones, un poco de sangre, y quizás algunos huesos rotos. Pero seguía sonriendo. Que no se hubieran quedado parecía una buena señal.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Le preguntó el capitán de los guardias.

Era el único que quedaba, los demás guardias habiéndose llevando a sus compañeros después de que Sakura terminó de curarlos.

—El odio no lleva a ninguna parte —le respondió con simpleza—. Ninjas y civiles pueden convivir juntos y en armonía, ¡ya lo verás!

—Si es verdad lo que dices sobre el Sumo Sacerdote, esta isla tendrá mucho en qué pensar —Y con esas palabras el capitán se retiró.

—Ouch Sakura-chan, eso dolió —se quejó mientras Sakura lo curaba.

—Eso te pasa por idiota, ¿acaso pensaste que era una brillante idea dejar que te golpearan así? —Le reprochó, pero podía ver en su rostro una sonrisa—. Algunas veces pienso que eres un masoquista.

—Hn —Sasuke pareció estar de acuerdo con esa oración.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó Sakura intrigada—. No tenemos forma de salir de la Isla. Y aún tenemos la amenaza de la carta del Sumo Sacerdote.

—Kakashi sabrá cómo contener eso —respondió Sasuke.

—Nosotros debemos quedarnos en la Isla —sus compañeros de equipo lo miraron con sorpresa—. Los pobladores no son malas personas, sólo que han sido guiadas por el camino equivocado por mucho tiempo.

—¿Ahora te crees sacerdote Naruto? —Se burló un poco Sakura—. Que tengas una toga no significa que lo seas.

—Pero eso sería genial, y podría fundar mi propia religión…¡El Naruteísmo! ¡De veras!

—Fue sólo una broma, no te lo tomes tan a pecho idiota.

Sakura lo golpeó, y él no pudo evitar reírse, logrando contagiar a su compañera. Aunque el miembro restante sólo sonrío.

Había logrado causar un impacto en los pobladores de la Isla. Había conseguido que les perdonaran por estar ahí. Pero aún tenía un camino que recorrer antes de lograr que su odio hacia los ninjas desapareciera.

Podía lograrlo, incluso tenía a sus mejores amigos a su lado. Podía hacerlo, detener la cadena del odio, conseguir la paz que sus predecesores habían tratado de conseguir.

Porque él era Naruto Uzumaki, y podía hacer lo imposible posible.

Y sólo cuando pudiera guiar a la Isla al camino correcto, volvería a Konoha a cumplir su anhelado sueño…¡Ser Hokage dattebayo!

**Fin del Capítulo 10.**

Bueno, hemos llegado al capítulo final, por circunstancias fuera de mi control. En verdad espero que lo encuentren satisfactorio. No fue algo fácil, pero creo que las principales interrogantes fueron respondidas.

Además, pienso que fue lo más ideal. Naruto tiene un don especial, capaz de convertir a las personas "malas" en buenas. Y sólo él sería capaz de arreglar las diferencias existentes entre los ninjas y los civiles sin llegar a una guerra.

Así que después de mucho pensar, esta fue la conclusión a la que llegué. Si tienen alguna duda, ¡no vacilen en preguntar! Y de encontrar cualquier error, favor de decirme que me muero de sueño aquí y mi mente cansada no tiene mucho ánimo de trabajar lol

Otra cosa, si se me olvida algo en particular, les pido disculpas, últimamente tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y olvido unas cuantas T-T (A los que siguen el manga y se preguntan por lo del Kyubi...Buenos esto es AU :P)

Finalmente, ¡muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer este pequeño fic, especialmente a aquellos que se molestan en escribir sus comentarios, en seguirlo o ponerlo de favorito! ¡Se les quiere un montón!

(Judy: Jajaja, no te preocupes. Me alegro que te gustara. Y la verdad yo también pienso lo mismo, quería prolongar el reencuentro lo más posible xD, pero mi situación actual me deja sin opciones T-T)

(gisella: ¡Me alegra escuchar eso!)

Por cierto, subiré un pequeño epílogo el sábado (ya que quedaron una o dos preguntas sin responder, me parece...), y con eso cierro la historia. ¡Hasta entonces!


	13. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Epílogo**

Un brillante Sol resplandecía aquel día de primavera, iluminando las calles de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas en uno de los momentos más ocupados del día.

Muchos ciudadanos abarrotaban las calles, realizando sus actividades rutinarias de manera tranquila y organizada.

Y dentro de uno de los restaurantes de la Aldea, especializada en la venta de ramen, estaban reunidas tres personas particulares.

—Mañana es la ceremonia, ¿estás nervioso Naruto?

—¡Claro que no Sakura-chan! ¡He estado esperando este día toda mi vida!

—Por eso es que ella pregunta idiota.

—Nadie te preguntó teme*.

Estos tres estaban sentados un poco alejadas de las demás, uno de cabello rubio y el otro de cabello negro discutiendo, mientras que la restante, de cabello rosado, sólo suspiraba por el comportamiento infantil de sus compañeros.

—No pensé que llegaría a ver este día —dijo de repente Sakura, deteniendo la discusión de sus amigos—. Pensé que nunca saldríamos de esa isla.

—¡Sólo fueron seis meses Sakura-chan! —Le recordó Naruto con bastante entusiasmo.

—Aún sigo sin poder creer que te tomara sólo seis meses hacer que la Isla completa te adorara —replicó Sasuke con un aire aburrido.

—¡De habernos quedado seis meses más, seguro que tendría mi propia religión dattebayo*!

—¿No fue suficiente que renombraran la Isla en tu honor?

—¡Sólo imagínalo Sakura-chan! ¡La Gran Isla Naruto, cuna del Naruteísmo! —Y dicho esto, el rubio comenzó a reírse.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza dobe*, no soportaría un Hokage con aires de Sacerdote. Y sabes lo que hago con las cosas que no soporto.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a tu Hokage bastardo?!

—No eres mi Hokage aún.

—¿Podrían pararle ustedes dos? —Pregunto Sakura cansada, a lo cual ellos obedecieron a regañadientes—. Tuvimos suerte que el último plan del Sumo Sacerdote no funcionara.

—Pensar que Shin* estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para tratar de despertar forzosamente a la bestia que por cinco años se alimentó de mi chakra —se lamentó Naruto, negando con la cabeza a pesar de que ya habían pasado cuatro años—. Por suerte la bestia que invocó Shin fue influenciada por mi chakra y no tenía el objetivo de destruir a los ninjas como él quería.

—Sí que la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado. Parar a la bestia, ganar la confianza y el respecto de la Isla, y detener una revolución en el Continente todo al mismo tiempo —concordó Sakura—. Aunque aún no sé si fue buena idea dejar a la bestia en la Isla.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan! ¡Kamaboko* es una bestia bastante dócil!

—Esa bestia era el arma que Shin pretendía usar para destruir la vida ninja —Le contradijo ella—. ¡Y aún no puedo creer que lo llamaras Kamaboko!

—¡No tiene nada de malo!

—Me conmueve tanto el corazón ver cómo mis adorados ex-estudiantes se llevan tan bien —les dijo una voz conocida.

Al voltearse, los tres se encontraron cara a cara con un feliz Rokudaime Hokage, o también conocido como su antiguo sensei.

—¡Sasuke-sensei! —Y como si no fuera suficiente, tres voces más se unieron a ellos.

—¿Qué quieren ustedes tres? —Preguntó el aludido mirando a sus antiguos genin. Todos estaban usando el chaleco chunin.

—¡Prometiste entrenar con nosotros cuando acabaras de almorzar! —Exclamó Makoto, con Sora asintiendo a su lado.

—Ya no soy su sensei. No tengo ninguna obligación para hacer eso.

—¡Pero lo prometiste sensei! —Continuó Makoto—. Además, mira lo que encontramos en nuestra última misión…

Y a continuación, Makoto sacó un libro naranja de su estuche de armas, que decía en su portada en letras grandes "Tácticas Icha Icha, edición de lujo".

—Si nuestra información es correcta. Sólo salieron 10 ejemplares en todo el mundo —le informó Sora.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, Sasuke estaba ya de pie y esperando en la salida del restaurante.

—¿Vienen o no? —Llamó a sus ex-estudiantes, a lo cual Sora y Makoto fueron rápidos en seguirle.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Sasuke —comenzó a decir Kakashi, con lágrimas de felicidad en su ojo.

—Supongo que me esperas a mí, ¿no Ryunosuke? —Preguntó Sakura, ignorando a su antiguo sensei y dirigiéndose al miembro restante.

—Sí, Sakura-sensei. Necesito practicar mis jutsus médicos.

Despidiéndose de sus amigos, Sakura salió con su alumno rumbo al hospital.

—Y ahora sólo quedamos nosotros dos Naruto —le dijo Kakashi sentándose a su lado—. Todos están tan ocupados con sus vidas, y se olvidan del pobre mí.

—Suenas como un viejo Kakashi-sensei —rió Naruto.

—¿Sabes que aún te queda un gran camino por recorrer para eliminar las tensiones entre shinobis y civiles? — Preguntó seriamente su mentor—. Las cosas están tranquilas ahora, pero mientras los civiles tengan miedo de lo que los ninjas sean capaces de hacer, es posible influenciar ese miedo y convertirlo en odio.

—¡No te preocupes Kakashi-sensei! Recuerda que soy Naruto Uzumaki, Nanaime_*_ Hokage.

—Técnicamente, hasta mañana después de la ceremonia, aún no eres Hokage.

—¡No me interrumpas Kakashi-sensei, que mi discurso apenas comenzaba! —Le reprochó Naruto—. Como decía. ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki, Nanaime Hokage, y mientras tenga a mis amigos y a mi aldea a mi lado, no habrá nada en la Tierra que no pueda hacer, de verás!

Y Kakashi le creía, con toda el alma.

Naruto Uzumaki era el hombre de los milagros. Su determinación era inquebrantable, y fue gracias a eso que sobrevivió a la batalla final contra Madara, cuando todas las posibilidades habían estado en su contra. Y aunque le tomó cinco años, nunca se rindió y encontró la forma de volver junto a sus seres queridos.

Y con su aparición, todos los problemas comenzaron a disiparse. Porque su presencia era como la del Sol, siempre transmitiendo calidez, esperanza y vida a los demás.

Y si había alguien que podía lograr romper la cadena del odio, estaba seguro que ese alguien era Naruto Uzumaki.

**FIN**

¡Y se acabó T-T! Bueno, para hacer unas aclaraciones, la bestia/monstruo que se menciona en este epílogo y en el capítulo anterior era un pequeño subplot que tenía planeado. Es como la bestia del apocalipsis, y el sumo sacerdote quería despertarla para "limpiar" el mundo de los ninjas. Esa fue la razón por la que se llevó a Naruto a esa isla y lo tuvo prisionero por cinco años, necesitaba de la gran reserva de chakra del rubio para alimentarla y hacerla crecer (tenía planeado que este monstruo buscara específicamente a las personas con niveles elevados de chakra para atacarlos y absorber su chakra para hacerse más fuerte). Como no se me ocurría otro motivo plausible para retener a Naruto por cinco años, me quedé con la idea original, aunque tuve que cambiarle el final…

Y con este epílogo se responden esas dos interrogantes…¿Por qué se suicidó el Sumo Sacerdote, y qué pasó con el monstruo?

Si aún queda alguna confusión, o duda, no duden en hacerla =D

Y ahora, quisiera agradecerles a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí. Ha sido una gran alegría compartir con ustedes este pequeño fic. En verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias por todo!

(Judy: Gracias por la observación, no me había dado ni cuenta XD)

En otras notas, me encanta como suena Rokudaime Hokage :3, y espero que Naruto lo sea xD (me sentí rara escribiendo nanaime xD)

¡Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar próximamente!

**1*Teme**: Maldito (?)  
**2***** Dattebayo**: Forma particular que tiene Naruto de hablar, usualmente va al final de la oración. Se ha traducido como: vaya que sí, de verás, o créelo.  
**3*Dobe**: perdedor (?)  
**4*Shin**: fe  
**5*- Kamaboko**: variedad del producto procesado denominado surimi, o marisco artificial japonés (Naruto, eso blanco con un símbolo en forma de torbellino que se le pone al ramen, es un kamaboko LOL).  
**6*-Nanaime**: Séptimo.


End file.
